Earth Wars
by Kaijuqueen13
Summary: Four teens living dull yet ordinary lives wish something interesting would happen in their little town Tacoma but this is something they would both regret and aid. Those unlikely humans are dragged into a civil war being waged against two fractions of giant robots how can they both cope with being in the shadows of their Autobot guardians and avoid being taken by the Decepticons?
1. Chapter 1

Earth Wars

Introduction

After playing Transformers War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron I had this muse in my head driving me crazy and I need to let it out as with the Prince Albert in a can joke (I know it is an old joke but still amusing) better let it out or it will drive you nuts.

Four teens living dull yet ordinary lives wish something interesting would happen in their little town Tacoma but this is something they would both regret and aid. Those unlikely humans are dragged into a civil war being waged against two fractions of giant robots how can they both cope with being in the shadows of their Autobot guardians and avoid being taken by the Decepticons? Can they save their planet from the Cons or will things go to hell from there?

Third POV

Nearly four million years ago a large alien ship crashes in a mountain side and this makes their passengers fall into stasis after escaping their war ravaged planet much to the dismay of Optimus Prim however escaping to a planet where energy could restore their planet was thwarted by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons.

Once the ship crashed the Cybertronians went into stasis until a light Earthquake made few wake and wake their comrades of course no one knew two worlds were going to collide.

Tacoma City

Third POV

Hannah went to the coffee house since her single parent father; Steve had to go out of the country for the summer to handle international business. 'I wish he would let me go with him his boos is such a jerk nothing interesting happens here' she thought.

"Hey Hannah" her friend Carly Spencer called. "Oh hey" she replied. "Still mad that you can't go to Japan with your dad" Carley asked her best friend. "You know it" Hannah replied flatly. Hannah had light skin with a tan, had very short brown hair with purple highlights in it, light green eyes, wearing a black Godzilla shirt and bike shorts; her age was sixteen. Carly was white, had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes and had a yellow short sleeve shirt on with jean shorts; also sixteen.

"Look on the bright side doll you get to be with me and he doesn't know about it" said a guy Hannah was currently dating. "There's a plus" Hannah replied to Dale Dragon also sixteen. Dale was a buff young man, wearing a red tank-top and long jeans, he had brown eyes and jet black hair with darker skin. "Yeah and I have Sam 'Spike' Witwicky" Carley added.

Sam emerged after getting his grades. He was tan-skinned with brown hair light blue eyes, with a brown shirt on and long pants. "You know something maybe tomorrow we can go to the mountain since we don't start work for about a week and since that earthquake passed no one is going to be here; good place for a double date to be" Dale suggested to make his love happier since she hated boring things in life.

"Not a bad idea Dale" Hannah replied.

Hannah's POV

So after we put our things away from a long day's work I got on my mountain bike to make my way home; since mom and dad had been divorced since I was ten because 'mom' was sleeping around with people of course I saw it when we had a power outage in school.

I told my friends and boyfriend what I saw and Carley said "why didn't you tell your dad what you saw". "Like that was easy to tell him right away; do you thing I should have told him this 'hi dad how was your day, mine was fine aside from a transformer blowing up and getting out of school early. I decide to punch out my easy about environmental issues I go into your room to reload the printer and find mom and some guy naked in bed'" I said.

Dad found out about 'mom' fooling around with the phone bill and then I told him everything, let's just say the divorce was ugly and dad got custody of me because he is a fun parent and when he's out of town I walk around the house with no clothes on, just as long as I keep the curtains drawn.

'Yeah the mountain is a perfect place for our end of the year of school before summer at the coffee house double date should be' I thought. Dale works with his dad at the car/bike repair shop, Carly works at the library for the summer and Sam is working at his dad's landscaping business.

Third POV

When the group of four met at the mountains they decided to go into the deeper parts of the forest so no one would bother them while they did their thing such as talking about future dates and what they plan on when and if their bosses would give them a day off. Little did the kids know they were about to walk in on something huge.


	2. What did we walk into?

What did we walk into?

Third POV

Dale was happy he was having his date with Hannah Ripley of course none of them knew as they went deeper and further away they were in for a surprise a not so good one. "Guys what is that" Spike said freezing in his steps. What they saw were large beings with blood red eyes, the youths hid behind the trees.

"Megatron I sense something and it is not Autobot" one said to the largest robot that was grey and his appearance was menacing. "They might have seen us" Carley said. Hannah looked her friends in the eyes and whispered "Run" and the bolted.

"Catch them" the large grey robot ordered.

Meanwhile

The Autobots finally awoke to find the Decepticons gone. "This planet is rich with resources and the Decepticons know it too" their leader said addressing his troops. "We need to spy and look for them" Mirage said. Some wanted to attack them but their scanners detected life but it was organic and they needed Earth modes to avoid suspicion.

Then they heard loud sounds and much smaller ones. "DON"T LET THEM GET AWAY" Megatron bellowed at the top of his vocal components Optimus and a group of Autobots attacked which gave the four youths time to escape. The Aerialbots were deployed along with Jetfire to ensure the flying Decepticons didn't catch those humans.

Hannah's POV

"Some date" I said to Dale as we bolted trying to evade those planes that robot sent to catch us. "I don't know what we walked in on but this was supposed to be our first date not our first alien invasion experience" Carly agreed with Hannah.

"I think the ones that stopped red eyes were blue and I don't want to know what they want with us but I don't care to find out" Sam said. Dale was quiet and when the friendly planes stopped the one's chasing us we took off.

Dale's POV

"I don't care to find out too and once we get far away we should get out of here and not talk about this no one would even believe us". "I wanted something interesting to happen but this was so not what I had in mind" Hannah put in. "What about me" I asked her. "I meant something interesting like why-o I don't know the chief of police to get in hot water because he can't keep his pants on" Hannah replied.

Of course we managed to hide out in a cave and when we were sure it was clear we moved but our cover had to be forest so none of those giant robots could see us. "Think we lost them" Hannah asked. "I don't know but least it can get worse than this" Carly added then out of nowhere a huge metal hand came down and grabbed us.

"Going somewhere" taunted a small robot. 'Great' I thought and when that giant came down the large grey robot told a robot with red and blue paint scheme. "If you don't back down right now Optimus Prime I will have Bruticus crush those creatures to death. Hannah glared at Carly and said "you had to say it didn't you".

Optimus' POV

Silverbolt gave me a look in his optics I knew he and his Aerialbots tried to stop them then I observed one femme look at the second femme and tell them "you had to say it didn't you". "Let them go Megatron I growled.

I did not intend to involve these lifeforms and from what we had researched these humans were young nearly adults. I did not want to endanger their lives. "You leave the younglings out of this" I growled I then gave Silverbolt the silent signal to form Superion. Superion crept up behind Bruticus and grabbed the arm holding the humans.

As soon as he put those four down he said "get out of the battlefield". "No problem" said a guy and they took off. When Superion knocked out Bruticus of course we are going to have to look for those humans since now they know of our existence and they need to be protected at all costs.

Dale's POV

When some of those jets combined into an even larger robot he saved us from being crushed to death and said in a deep and imposing tone of voice "get out of the battlefield" "no problem" I said to him and we ran.

"We need to get out of here" Hannah said. "I second that" Sam replied and Carly agreed. When we were off the mountain we noticed those red eyes bots flying away and we all looked at each other and knew no one was even going to believe us. "We should not talk" Hannah said. Sam and Carly agreed not to talk.

Then we heard vehicles so that meant 'let's get out of here'. Hannah and I drove in one car while Sam and Carly went in Sam's car so we could get away from there and as soon as I dropped Hannah off at her place we knew if we saw any suspicious cars hit the floor and stay out of site.

Hannah's POV

I locked the doors and texted Dale since we know our calls are most likely being recorded and we knew we cannot trust anyone with what we had seen. 'Trust no one' Sam and Carly texted me 'That's what Deep Throat on the X-Files said to Mulder' I replied.

Of course since Dad left a note before he left for his thing of course I wished I never wished anything like what happened where we planned to have a double date. I heard the sound of a car and looked out and thought 'oh my God no'. I hit the floor and thought 'I am reduced to crawling like a lizard on all fours and I should thank God no one is around'.

Autobot Base

Optimus' POV

I sent Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee and Firestar to seek out the humans of course Ratchet objected to Bumblebee being sent out since he was just repaired and had his voice fixed. Firestar was the first to call "that femme with the purple in their hair knows I'm here I can see it" she commed and showed me of course the rest of the reports were consistent.

"The human male I am watching he's onto me" Bumblebee added. "They think we plan on harming them sure Superion saved them but Defensor seemed to want to protect them" Arcee added. "I don't blame them for being nervous" Jazz added.

"We need to bring them back to base and try to explain everything away" Bumblebee suggested. "Hear me out they need to know we Autobots are not going to harm them" he added. I thought "very well I shall speak we shall speak to them" I agreed. "Are you sure" Ratchet asked. "I am" I replied.


	3. Meet the Autobots Part One

Meet the Autobots Part One

Third POV

Since the four teens had seen something they were not supposed to see they all agreed to meet at the bookstore since this was where Hannah was working there and she was not too close to a window. Of course she was wearing a grey short sleeved shirt, short jeans and her Nike running shoes. 'Thank God I won't be visible but we all better act normal' Hannah thought as she roller blade to the place where the group would hang out.

Unknown to her she was being followed, Firestar was close behind her and she made sure her vehicle was a red 2017 Jaguar F-TYPE. 'We are not going to let the Decepticons hurt them they saw something they were not supposed to see' Firestar thought. Jazz took on a blue and white Porsche Cayman, Bumblebee was a black and yellow Chevrolet Camaro while Arcee took the form of a pink Dodge Viper.

Bumblebee was following Sam, Jazz trailed Dale while Arcee followed Carly. "None of them noticed us" Firestar said to her commander. "Good taking on new forms won't arouse suspicion and we you have your targets be gentle and don't let them notice you" Optimus added.

Hannah's POV

I never told dad anything and of course I never wanted to speak to mom ever again because of her affairs and the fact she tried to bribe me to shut up about seeing her and that guy naked in the bed. I felt I was being watched and followed 'must be my mind playing tricks on me again' I thought.

As usual I was the first one 'I should thank God one dad is going to be gone for the summer and two I am working away from windows view' I thought. I knew I had to act normal 'act normal because everyone will think we're completely insane' I texted as I waited for Dale, Carly and Sam to arrive.

Firestar's POV

I could tell none of those four talked so that was a good thing "none of them have been talking Optimus and I shall forward the communications" she said by com link over to Autobot base. "You are not kidding those kids think their kind would think they're out of their processors" Blaster replied.

"This is a good sign none of those younglings have talked and Firestar send me images of the human you are trailing" Optimus commanded. Of course he was concerned on how those young were going to respond.

"I have been scanning the human I have been assigned to watch and follow, her name is Hannah Ripley" I said by com link and so far I have seen Arcee, Bumblebee and Jazz arrive. "The other three are at a 'bookstore' and coffee house" I informed him.

"Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee and Firestar keep all optics on those four do not let the Decepticons capture them" Optimus ordered gently. Of course Jazz learned the human he was following was interested in Ripley. "Keep your optics on them they may be out of site but we can scan them" Arcee said.

Third POV

The other three were simply having coffee and talking about plans during their off time from work they all know they had to keep casual and not say anything about what they had seen all four knew the gigantic robots who had them in their hands ready to crush them to death . Dale was wearing a red shirt on with long jeans on since he starts work as a mechanic with hiking shoes on, Sam was wearing something similar to him but with regular running shoes and Carly had an outfit on similar to Hannah's but her shirt was black.

"Think we are being watched" Carly asked. "I don't know Carly" Hannah replied. She knew her employer was watching her but Hannah took no notice of course four brand new cars were outside and they had strange emblems on them.

"Maybe we should go" Sam suggested. "Second" Hannah replied. "So love think I can come over" Dale asked. "Yeah why not dad's not around but let's keep it PG cause of he finds out I'm dead" Hannah replied.

Hannah was looking forward to hanging out with Dale since she and Dale had enjoyed each other's company since they were young. As soon as the four left the shop the cars followed them. Sam signaled the ally because those four there was no way the cars following them could get in.

"Wait up" said a calm voice. The four teens turned to face the yellow car. "Great" Sam said. His friends baked away slowly. "We're not going to hurt you" said a cool voice.

Bumblebee's POV

'Keep trailing them' I thought. Of course with three others as additional backup in case any of the Decepticons arrived and Optimus had orders to get them and bring them over to base.

'I know those four had no intensions of walking in on the Decepticons. "Wait up" I called after activating my holoform to ensure we fit in so that way we could blend in better on this planet. My holoform was an average short blonde hair, with a yellow shirt, black pants and blue eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want with us" the black haired youngling asked identified as Dale Dragon. "We need you to come with us right now Optimus has requested your presence" said a young woman Caucasian in a red shirt and orange pants with red hair, Firestar in holoform said. This made them back away. "We ain't gonna hurt you" Jazz said, he was an African-American, long dreadlocks and his clothing resembled his paint job.

Arcee with pink hair, and outfit was in her paint scheme. "Then how come one of your own tried to crush us to death" asked the femme whom was identified as Hannah Ripley. "That is what Optimus Prime our leader would like to speak to you four about" I said trying to coax them to come with us. "Please you can trust us we are not like the Decepticons" Arcee added.

"The ones who tried to kill us" the femme known as Carly Spencer asked. "Yes" I answered. I knew those four didn't trust them and so far their guard seemed to be easing down. "Ok you win" the last male human said, I recognized him as Sam Witwicky.

"Well we did hope for something interesting but not what I had in mind" the femme known as Hannah Ripley by scans and files we had found.

Third POV

The four kids knew there was no way they could talk giant talking robots out of following them. Hannah was riding in Firestar, Carly with Arcee, Sam with Bumblebee and Jazz had Dale riding inside of him. "Prime we have all four of them took some coaxing but we have them" Bumblebee called him.


	4. Meet the Autobots Part Two

Meet the Autobots Part Two

Third POV

Optimus was concerned about how the little ones were going to react to him since he is the biggest Autobot and of course he was relieved from the report the Autobots he sent to seek out and take to him were not followed.

"Optimus are you sure this is wise" Ratchet asked. "Yeah those four are this big and considering they don't have any protective shell if they get underfoot they will get squished" Ironhide agreed. Optimus knew the life on this planet was smaller and from what he could tell organic. It wasn't long until all four Autobots he had send out to seek out the four humans arrived.

So far none of them were too keen on emerging 'I do not blame those humans for being nervous around beings our size' he thought. Of course those four knew they had no choice when they stepped out Optimus got down to their level.

Dale's POV

I never thought we would have been tangled up in a robotic alien invasion. 'I hope those robots won't try to crush us sure they protected us but I just wanted to enjoy a date with Hannah' I thought as I stepped out of the car and the cars we stepped out of them they were in their robotic forms.

I approached my love "what do they want with us, we go on a double date thinking we are alone and a butterfly effect happens" Hannah said. "You have no reason to fear us" the large red and blue robot said.

"That's not what tall grey and blood red eyes said when he tried to kill us" Hannah replied. Of course I love it when she acts like that. She had a point after all we wanted to have some alone time. "We are aware those who tried to harm you are called Decepticons we are Autobots. We crashed on your world nearly four million years ago, kept in stasis until a tremor awoke" the large red and blue 'Autobot' said.

Optimus' POV

My Autobots introduced themselves to the young ones after I had explained the war. "What was the point of your war" the human known as Carly Spencer asked. "For energy and for control of our planet which had been ravaged by war" I explained.

The first human femme, Hannah Ripley seemed to be close to the male human, Dale Dragon of course I felt the need to ask "why were you in this area if you do not mind me asking". "We were just hanging out and we somehow walked in on it" the second male, Sam Witwicky replied.

I had a feeling they were doing something young of this world were doing when their creators were not around. "Now that you know of our existence the Decepticons will stop at nothing until you are offline and they will drain your world dry as it is rich with resources" I explained.

"Dad" Hannah whispered I got down to their level. "Care to explain what you mean young one" I asked her. "My dad works for a geothermal company this energy is used mainly for heat" Hannah replied not showing fear.

Hannah's POV

When Optimus told us everything and when he mentioned the Decepticons after energy after all our planet was rich with resources and this was what they were after. It dawned on me dad was an executive for a geothermal planet.

I had to tell Optimus about it because I have a bad feeling dad is going to find out sooner or later. "So if we spot anything suspicious call you or 911, can we go now" Dale asked. I was with him after all my dad is out of town so we just wanted to have our home movie date, Dale knows we have to keep it PG because if dad found out we were doing something he would kill us.

"It is best you remain under our watch for now" Optimus replied. Of course Sam said "we need to be back before eleven pm or the cops will be looking for us". Optimus and his second in command Prowl, by the looks of his paint scheme takes the form of a police car.

"Have you broken a law" Prowl asked his form was threatening. 'Not smart Sam' I thought feeling the cold sweet on my skin. "Curfew" Sam replied. 'Don't give him that satisfaction' I thought. "Earth customs I have not considered but the issue of your safety remains" Optimus replied. 'So much for our alone time' I thought as Dale and I knew we were going to have to postpone our date.

I looked right at him and said "should we count this as our date, hanging out with giant robots". "Why not, wasn't what I had in mind" I replied. 'Point taken" I thought. "I know Dale try to go on a double date and we walk in on this" I replied.

"Firestar you will watch Hannah, Arcee with Carly, Bumblebee you will be guarding Sam and Jazz will watch Dale" Optimus Prime said. 'Wow I can see why they respect him.

Firestar who had me in her vehicle form asked "what" "Dale and I are girlfriend and boyfriend" I replied. "I thought you were bonded" Arcee who was assigned to guard Carly replied. "What" Dale and I replied because we do not speak their language and we were still horrified by what had happened to their world, Cybertron.

"It means married" Bumblebee in charge of Sam added. "No we're not ready to do it yet we're still young and have our lives ahead assuming the Decepticons don't try to kills us, again" I replied. "We won't let them" Jazz replied, he was assigned Dale.

"Well Hannah doesn't have to worry about curfew her dad is on the other side of the planet and her mom is not a part of her life" Dale said. 'Oh no I am going to have to tell them the whole thing in a damn nutshell' I thought. I hate explaining it but guess I have too, again.

"What happened" the second red Autobot by the name of Sideswipe asked. "Well in a nutshell when we were ten years old or six Earth years ago a fuse box exploded, power went out in the school so we got to go home early. I find mom's car and another car in the driveway so I think nothing of it at first and when I went to get printer toner I walk in on mom and some guy naked in the bed" I replied in a flat tone. "Did you tell your sire" he asked. "No" I replied to his twin brother, Sunstreaker who looked psychotic.

"Like it is easy to tell him that, so you think I should have said 'hi dad how was your day? Mine was fine aside from a fuse box going haywire, getting out of school early and finding mom naked in bed with a total stranger'" I replied.

"How did he find out" Jazz asked. "The phone bill and I had to tell him everything" I replied.

Carly's POV

"Probably should press further Hannah never wanted to see her mom again for what she had done" I told Sideswipe. "None of us blame her" Sam added. "Yes" Hannah added. Of course we were glad to get out of there but Optimus did understand we have to be in the city at certain times or the rest of the humans were going to get suspicious.

Third POV

"Least they didn't try to escape" Cliffjumper said as soon as the humans along with their assigned guardians left. Ratchet and Ironhide were uncertain if they should have been brought to their base at all of course the humans could be of help to them because of their knowledge of this planet, sure walking in on the Decepticons was an accident.

Optimus did not want Megatron to exploit this planet or worse kill it.


	5. Guardians

Guardians

Third POV

Ratchet and Ironhide were still standoffish about having four natives however Optimus made it clear the four of them had been seen and Megatron would go to great length to kill them. 'I already put them in danger and the little ones need to be protected and so far none of them have talked' Optimus thought.

Of course he would have to speak to Hannah Ripley since her sire was in the energy field and would know more about this thank the other three. He notices both Dale Dragon and Spike Witwicky were mechanics and Carly Spencer was an expert in human technology.

Optimus decided to research and monitor the little ones even if he had assigned four of his own to guard and protect them. 'They are much too small to fight the Decepticons however their knowledge of their world is too valuable' Optimus thought.

He notified Firestar, Arcee, Bumblebee and Jazz about the catwalk in the ship so none of the little ones were stepped on.

Ratchet's POV

'There is something about those four I mean those four have expertise in this world but I still think it is a bad idea to have them at the base' I thought. "I still think it was a bad idea" I said to Ironhide. "I agree those four are no higher than our ankles I know Prime's spark is in the right place but those humans are in as much danger here as anywhere and you said it yourself if they get under our pedes they will get squished" Ironhide added.

'Well if those four can be of use to us fine but they are still small and we are much bigger than they are' I thought.

Third POV

Dale told Jazz he was staying with Hannah after all his single parent dad approved on it in advance. "I love her and she loved me back so you can spend time with her too" Dale pointed out as he entered Hannah's dwelling.

Jazz and Firestar were caught off guard when the two of them admitted it to them. "We are alike my mom died when I was five and Hannah's mom cheated on her dad and we met when I was failing at science and since her dad was an expert in the field he suggested Hannah Ripley tutor me. At first I was reluctant having a girl teach me but once I got to know her I got to like her some more I liked her" Dale answered and went in.

Of course the two of them decided to have a movie night and out of all the movies they could have watched it had to be Ant-Man.

Hannah's POV

Well so much for our private date but with two cars who can change into ginormous robots outside we had to deal with it. "I love you Hannah" Dale said. "I love you too love" I replied cuddling close to him. Of course I had this feeling about the Autobot's taking us in for protection against the Decepticons.

After getting handled by those giants I know how and action figure feels. "Do you think we were meant to run into them" I asked Dale as the movie started. "I don't know maybe" he replied. I could tell he was just as whiplashed as I was about getting caught in an alien war, and having to be in the shadows of giant robots.

'My life keeps getting stranger' I thought. Of course we knew the bots outside were watching us and so far we have to remain on base and after nearly getting crushed to death and shot at it made sense. "I wish summer would last forever love" I said to Dale. "Me too" he replied.

Of course I never thought tutoring him in environmental science would make our love bloom of course Sam had trouble with computer class so Carly had to tutor him, in turn those two taught us how to fix cars.

Next Day

Dale's POV

'Wonder if the Decepticons will ever leave' I thought as Hannah and I got into our guardians modes. "Prime and the others except Ratchet and the four of us will be out" Jazz said. Of course "well none of us have no interest in getting in the middle of the fight since we were nearly crushed to death" Hannah remarked over the frequency.

"Good to know" said the medic known as Ratchet. I don't know what his problem with us is sure we have to be on a catwalk as Jazz explained for our own safety and I am looking forward to going to work. "Maybe we should stay out of site out of mind" Sam suggested as we entered and with the doctor staring down at us and Ironhide's face glaring at us not a bad idea.

"I hope dad doesn't get attacked by the Decepticons" Hannah muttered as she read _Fantastic Voyage_. An area had been set aside for us and Hannah said "now we know Ant-Man feels".

Bumblebee's POV

"Ratchet why can't you and Ironhide try to make an effort to befriend the humans it wasn't their fault this happened" I asked him. "Well they are staying out of the way and frag it the computer's gone down again" he muttered.

"Why not ask my ward to help you look into it she's a tech expert among them just as Hannah was able to list the alternative energy their world has, while their mates can fix us in places your hands are too large to otherwise" Arcee suggested.

"What do think" I heard Hannah ask Carly. 'I always thought I was small until I met those four and so far this was an encounter that happened by accident from what Sam told me they only went into the area for a date because no one was going to be around and wanted to live a little' I thought.

"Fine but just because" Ratchet gripped. "What the hell is his problem" Dale asked. "I don't know and would rather not ask that" Sam replied. Hannah just peered from behind her 'pad' or book as humans call it. "Hannah I'm going to need you too" Carly said. "Sure thing Carly" Hannah replied.

I noticed Hannah is slightly taller than her best friend from what Sam told me those two have been the best of friends since they were about seven Earth years old. "Alright now I can monitor you and no funny acts" Ratchet warned. "Lighten up we didn't know you were going to be in this area and we hang out there all the time" Hannah shot back. 'Not sure talking back to someone who is five times your size is the best option' I thought.

Third POV

Ratchet never expected that from a human much less a femme he could step on but Optimus laid down the rule 'no harming them'. Of course Hannah had enough of his attitude of course Dale didn't blame her Hannah can get mad when she wants to but trying to take on a titan was not something anyone would expect.

As the two girls went inside of the terminal since they were the right size Ratchet was still stunned. "Never seen Hannah like that before since she spilled everything about her mom cheating" Dale admitted to Jazz. "She doesn't blab about it" Sam added.

Carly's POV

"Never knew you would try to stand up to him like that" I said as we got to the source of the problem. "Yeah I had enough of his attitude could say picked it up from dad" she replied helping me adjust. "So what movie did you and Dale see" I asked. "Ant-Man" she replied nonchalantly.

I thought it seemed interesting I mean that movie was awesome. "I have yet to see it" I replied. "Then won't say anymore" she added and once we got the wire tapped by the tape Ratchet gave us.

"Ratchet where are the other two" I heard Optimus' voice. "Let's hope he won't mad" I said as we got out and Hannah sent a text to Dale. "Try it now" Dale called. "Inside the computer are out of your processor" a gruff voice asked. "Ironhide we're too big in there and Carly is their tech expert as humans call them on their world" my Autobot Guardian Arcee said.

"Well that's a first expert is an understatement" Hannah said. "What would you call it" I asked her. "More like your specialty" Hannah replied. Of course once we were out the systems were back to normal. 'So what we like it size we make up for in skills' I thought as Optimus got down to our level. "Good work you two" he said.

That caught us off guard. He turned to Hannah and said "thank you for informing me of the energies this planet has to offer for humans" he said. "No problem my dad works in one so I have to know it or he have to kill me" she replied. "You're joking" Dale called. "No not even a little" Hannah replied walking toward him.

Optimus' POV

"Well had no choice but to let those two go in since one of them has knowledge about Earth tech" Ratchet said. "What was the problem Carly" Sam asked his young bond mate to be. "The mother board seemed out of date and some wires were lose must have been the tremor" she replied. "Well it is common in this area" Hannah said.

"Well they were small enough to go in there" I pointed out. 'I know these four are small'. "You did well Hannah and Carly" I said getting down to their level. "No problem" Carly said. "How can they be of help they're so small" Prowl pointed out.

Before I could defend them "small in stature yes" Hannah said. "We not be a tall as you" Dale added. "We have our own strengths and size doesn't have to be one of them" Sam put in. "We make up for it with our own skills" Carly finished.


	6. Abduction and New Members

Abduction and New Members

Third POV

Jazz, Arcee, Bumblebee and Firestar took their human charges back of course Firestar knew along with Optimus hers was valuable and vulnerable because of her knowledge of energy resources. 'She does remind me of him and more. Sure she can be as standoffish as Ironhide and Ratchet' Firestar thought knowing Hannah Ripley seemed to remind her of a female Optimus in human skin.

Then out of nowhere shots were fired and she transformed "Hannah run" she screamed as she fired back. "Give us that human the fleshing femme is wanted by Megatron she has something we want" hissed a Decepticon known as Thundercracker cracker a seeker appeared.

Hannah's POV

When the Decepticon jet appeared out nowhere I knew I had to listen to Firestar and ran for it. 'There is nothing I can do and what do they want with me' I thought as I ran and then "going somewhere squishy" said a voice I tuned. "Who the hell are you" I asked.

"You will find out now get over here" the purple and blue jet-like robot. I tried to run but his fingers went around my waist. "Let go of me you creep" I hissed struggling to get free. "Firestar tell your Prime if he wants his human back he will have to find our base first" the blue, yellow and black robot hissed and the one who had me transformed around me.

Firestar's POV

"Firestar tell your Prime if he wants his human back he will have to find our base first" Thundercracker hissed and Skywarp transformed around Hannah. "Optimus this is Firestar we were ambushed Skywarp and Thundercracker. They took Hannah Thundercracker said she has something he wants and needs" I cried through the com.

Even if we had known each other for a short time I let her down I swore I would protect her and now she was taken. "Why her out of the four" Ratchet asked. His attitude not changing "Ratchet she has knowledge about energy types on Earth and she know where the base is Megatron will use these means to get it out of her and do Primus knows what to her" I hissed.

'She is valuable to the Cons she has knowledge they want and I know Megatron will offline her when he is done with her. "Do not fear Firestar we will get her back" Optimus replied assuring her. I was upset with Ratchet I know the other three have gotten to know them better and at least Prowl understands why Hannah is vital she told us everything about the environment and the fact humans have various means of alternative energy to power their own lifeless machines.

Third POV

Optimus was horrified one of the humans had been taken and he didn't need anyone to tell him there are files on the 'world wide web' about Hannah Ripley of course he was not ready to break it with the other three however he had assigned Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Jetfire and Ironhide to help guard the other three.

"One taken is bad enough and Thundercracker said Hannah was important to Megatron she has information he wants and will go the great lengths to take it" Prowl said. Of course he knew from Firestar Hannah had her cell phone on her so the only option was to have Ratchet track it.

"It will take time and I am unsure if I can find it if the Decepticons cover it with the clocking technology the Decepticons have it will be difficult" Ratchet replied. "Do what you can old friend" Optimus answered. Optimus was worried knowing the human who reminded him of himself at some point was gone. 'Primus please keep her safe' he thought.

Hannah's POV

After that flying jerk knocked me out I found myself coming around in a cell to the little blue and purple Decepticon at the bars. "What the hell do you want" I asked slowly to that robot. 'If I wasn't in that cell I would kick your tin ass' I thought.

"Well hello to you too squishy and you should count yourself fragging lucky Megatron doesn't have cuffs for ones as small as you" he taunted. "Optimus will kill you" I hissed. "I would like to see him try" the tiny Decepticon taunted.

'I think I need to stop paying attention to Ironhide' I thought. I knew by now there was nothing I could do I had my phone but I had a feeling calling was not a good idea, terrible idea. "What he's wants with you let's see" said a second one red and black appeared. "You have something our lord and master wants and Soundwave will take it from you don't know if that cortical psychic patch will work on a shrimp like you" he added.

'How am I going to get out of here' I thought. "Rumble Frenzy away from the flesh bag" a voice ordered. It was that red and grey plan whom I had heard of, Starscream. "Normally I would have blasted you but once Megatron is done with well we shall see" he hissed.

I knew there was nothing I could do now, least I am not cuffed, I was able to look up to see the lock 'if I could get up there I could pick it open the opening looks like I could try it' I thought. Of course the two robots known as Rumble and Frenzy were back "guard the prisoners je said" Rumble muttered.

Of course their backs were turned onto me so I could try to grab the keys and of course I did and moved further in the dark. The shadows gave me cover and then "hey little you got it unlock my cuffs" said a soft voice. I looked behind me to see blue optics or eyes looking at me. Ratchet explained their eyes were known as optics.

"Who are you" I asked keeping my guard up. "My name is Hot Rod and I am not alone there are others in the cells and if you can use the keys you just grabbed we can get the others and weapons out, this include escape pods" explained the giant. "Are with them or the Autobots" I asked. "Autobot and I know about you and my commander and I better get you out of here" Hot Rod explained.

"Optimus needs to know Megatron is planning to gather more dark energon and plans on building a space bridge from Earth to Cybertron" Hot Rod explained. He told me what it was and in turn I told him what the Cons wanted with me. "They want my planet for its energy and more. It was because my three friends and myself walked in on Megatron and Optimus can fill you in from there" I told him.

"We need to get out of here now that I know you're an Autobot" I replied and he got down to my level to get the cuffs off of him. "Okay now I am going to get you up there to open the cell" Hot Rod whispered and when we got the door opened the small Decepticons tried to make a run for it to sound the alarm but Hot Rod grabbed them and threw them in the cell.

"Let's get the others" Hot Rod declared knowing there would be guards. Hot Rod knocked out a guard and took his blaster away. "Who are we getting" I asked him as he ran to the first cell door. "Ultra Magnus is first he's the commander of this unit, Springer, Kup, Flareup, Elita-one, Chromia, Pereceptor, Wheeljack and the Dinobots" Hot Rod explained as he opened the cell contain Ultra Magnus.

Third POV

Ultra Magnus got ready to lunge but it was Hot Rod and he unlocked his cuffs. "How did you" the large blue with slight red paint on asked. "The human femme they couldn't cuff got the keys from the dumbafts" Hot Rod explained.

Ultra Magnus had a look at the young human femme with purple high lights in her hair. "What is your designation" he asked. "Hannah Ripley" she replied. "Call him sir" Hot whispered to her "sir" she added "They wanted her because she has information about her planet and it's energy sir" Hot Rod answered for her.

"Should we get the others out first sir" Hannah asked the commander. To her there was a slight resemblance to Optimus Prime himself. Of course Ultra Magnus took the job of knocking out the guards and taking their weapons, of course he threw them into their cells locking the doors behind them.

Once all of the imprisoned Autobots were out Hannah had to be kept inside of Hot Rod's chassis to keep her safe "a human helped" Springer asked. "Yes and she was bold to pull a move like that" Wheeljack added impressed with the younglings smarts.

They knew they had what they needed and it was in time Knockout and Breakdown were about to grab her to get the information from her brain/processor. This was the now released Autobots to escape knowing Megatron was here and there was not enough Autobots to deal with them.


	7. Escape and Reunited

Escape and Reunited

Third POV

Jazz knew Dale was getting worried about Hannah after all she is his girlfriend "Why didn't they take me she doesn't deserve to go through hell" he said. Ratchet gave Dale the 'what is that supposed to mean' look.

Firestar had just about enough of Ratchet's attitude towards the humans and towards her charge she knew Hannah had the knowledge of her world and was by far the most valuable. "Hannah is going to be his mate once they come of age and I have had enough of your attitude and Ironhide's attitude. They did not intend to see the Cons they didn't know they always came to this area of the mountains. Hannah is a good friend and so are the other humans they didn't tell any of their kind about us being here and they said they never will either" Firestar growled and stormed out of the room.

Jazz went after her knowing she was upset about her human charge taken away and the Decepticons doing Primus knows what to her.

Dale's POV

When I got the news about Hannah being taken in a Decepticon ambush 'please God let her get out of there alive' I thought praying to her knowing she didn't deserve to go through hell and I should thank God her dad is out of town or he would never let me see her again.

When Firestar told both Ratchet and Ironhide off she left the room more like stormed out. "Firestar does have a point you two" Jazz said. "Yes Hannah and those humans didn't intend to walk into the war and they know far more about Earth than you ever will" Bumblebee added.

Of course those two said nothing so I gave him a look and said "so how would you think let alone react knowing the love of your life was taken by Megatron and tortured just because he could" I asked coldly to them and went back to thinking about my love.

Then a transmission alarm went off. "This is Ultra Magnus requesting back-up we are under fire power and we have the human by designation Hannah Ripley she is the reason we got off the ship" said the voice of this Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus" Optimus said taking the com as he called the voice communicator. When he said he had Hannah the worry I had in my heart evaporated 'Hannah is with him' I thought. "The thing is Optimus she managed to take the keys from Soundwave's idiots and I got her out before they used the patch on her I don't know what it could have done to the human" said another.

"We will come as soon as we can" Optimus said. 'Thank god' I thought knowing she was alive and I gave Ratchet and Ironhide the cold shoulder. "Thank Primus and I am going to have to ask how she managed to pull that off" Firestar said.

Third POV

The group of Autobots Hannah had ended up with introduced themselves to her and the Dinobots consisted of Grimlock, Snarl, Scorn, Strafe, Slash, Slog, and Slug. 'I would hate to be on the receiving end of those guys' Hannah thought.

The Dinobots made short work of the Cons guarding the pods. "How human important" Grimlock asked. "I know about what this planet has in a way of resources the Cons were going to get into my brain probably planed on taking it out" Hannah replied. Sure she didn't like being looked down on just because she looks weaker but she had information Megatron wanted.

"I would rather die than give it to him" she added. "When we land I am contacting Prime" Ultra Magnus declared. Hot Rod was in the same pod with Hannah. "The base is in the mountains of Tacoma Washington United States of America" Hannah said to Hot Rod. "I see well we will know where we land" he replied.

Hannah's POV

I was glad to get off that ship although never thought I would end up meeting new Autobots and I wondered if any of the Autobots were going to know about them. Ultra Magnus said it was too risky to call the main base because the Decepticons could track it.

By the time the pod landed Hot Rod looked at me and said "Ultra Magnus ordered me to guard you and I know we are in the middle of nowhere, the Bad Lands of the USA. "We don't humans coming here this not hospitable to them" I said.

Of course Hot Rod said "in my chest you will be safe in there" he ordered. I was in no position to argue with him after all the Decepticons will take me back by any means and Dale will never see me again. 'I know Optimus is on the way' I thought as Hot Rod was moving away to meet with others.

I knew when he did because he transformed back to robot mode and let me out for a moment. The Dinobots looked like they wanted to kick some Decepticon ass of course I would but knew bad idea. "Give the human back the she-human has info we want" said a voice, it was a duo of Decepticons, one was a bulky Decepticon will yellow eyes; a build similar to Ironhide and the red Con with red eyes.

"You are not getting here" Hot Rod growled. 'Great I think he likes me' I thought knowing I am going to have more than one guy after me but my heart belongs to Dale Dragon.

Third POV

All Autobots left the base leaving the humans alone with Ratchet. "At least she got them out" Dale said. "I knew Hannah was smart after all she can tell us everything" Carly said. After all her best friend forever 'least she is alive and we don't have to explain anything to her dad' Carley thought.

When the Autobots arrived the group that was held prisoner by Megatron was engaged in a fight with Knockout, Breakdown and various other Decepticon troops. Firestar went over to Hot Rod "where is she" she asked. "She is in me" Hot Rod replied quickly to her Firestar wanted her ward back and fast.

"Good hand her over I need to get her out of here" Firestar ordered. Hot Rod did as he was told. "Ultra Magnus" Optimus said and Elita went by his side. "Elita good to see you" Optimus said as the Autobots and Decepticons continued to exchange fire.

Firestar called a ground bridge "Firestar to base I have Hannah Ripley get me a ground bridge" she called Ratchet. As soon as the two went through the Decepticons began to retreat. When the group arrived to base Ratchet was surprised to see the Dinobots.

He ran scans over Hannah. "How did you get out of there Hannah" Dale asked as Ratchet finishing his checkup and Hot Rod explained everything to Optimus. "Easy Soundwave's sidekicks Rumble and Frenzy turned their backs on me, I took the keys from them when they weren't looking so freed Hot Rod, and everything went from there" Hannah replied.

Hot Rod told Optimus everything and he noticed a male human embracing Hannah. Firestar told him "she is going to be bonded to this male human" she told him. Hot Rod was happy but he liked her but he knew her for a short time.

"Shockwave didn't use that patch on her so he didn't get the information out of her" Hot Rod told Optimus. Optimus approached the young humans and said "Hannah Hot Rod is going to aid Firestar guard you, you are valuable to the Decepticons" Optimus said. Although he was assured she was safe and based on the reports he got from the freed Autobots Megatron had a horrifying plan he was setting in motion.


	8. Dark Strom Rising Part One

Dark Strom Rising Part One

Third POV

Hannah was lost in thought over what had happened although she had a feeling her second guardian Hot Rod was developing a crush on her but she didn't want to tell him she only loved Dale; Dale is human, he can't step on her and humans don't live very long.

Dale broke Hannah out of thought by hugging her. "Good thing Megatron didn't have cuffs that fit my wrists and I know why they wanted me; based on what we heard from Ultra Magnus what the Decepticons wanted from me was materials for that bridge" Hannah said to her boyfriend.

'I just hope Dad is alright because the last thing we wanted was for him to worry' Hannah thought. "It could have been worse remember the Green River Killer, we live in his former hunting ground along with Bundy's" Hannah added. "Yeah it was because of Ridgeway we could only play in the daylight and never at night because Carly's dad was on the force that caught that sick bastard" Sam added.

"What are you talking about" Prowl asked getting close to the humans. "You are in Tacoma Washington and when we were kids there was a killer murdering prostitutes and teenage girls. Carly's dad made it top priority to catch him but he killed four dozen women and girls, maybe more than he was letting on" Hannah answered for him.

"I would say being held by the Decepticons was more terrifying than a killer on the loose and since you are making our species think you're a part of law enforcement you would get all information" Dale added. "My dad was part of the group that caught the Green River Killer; he was dubbed that name because that was where he dumped the victims of course dad was strict with Hannah and I about it. He told us until he was caught we were to be inside at sunset and he would not let young girls go alone" Carly explained.

Prowl's POV

'Well never expected to learn Carly Spencer's sire was an enforcement officer' I thought. Of course I took the time to look up the killer those four were talking about and sure enough it checked out. "Yes my dad had every reason to be concerned because this guy was sick and when he was caught relief yes" Carly said.

"Well thank you and Hannah Optimus needs to speak with you Hannah" I said to the human femme who managed to aid the Autobots captured by Megatron escape. Hannah of course did as she was told and from what Hot Rod told us she did something no one would find logical; take the keys from Soundwave's minions and managed to escape without getting scratched.

Hannah's POV

I followed Prowl and I heard "I tell you Prime this human is quite resourceful smart and she didn't get that patch on her because Shockwave has yet to create one for humans and there were no cuffs made for humans of course I had to prove I was an Autobot to her" I heard Hot Rod.

I could tell he liked me but I like him as a friend besides my heart/spark as the Autobots call it belongs to Dale just as Carly's heart/spark belongs to Sam. As soon as I was in the main control room of the Autobot base 'he just wants to talk not try to get into your head' I thought.

Optimus turned to face me when I entered the room. Of course I had to get to the catwalk to be close to his eye level he makes us little ones stay up there for our own safety so by now we are used to being dwarfed by their shadows so I can only assume what he wants to know; the Decepticon abduction.

"Can you tell me what happened" Optimus asked of course he knew I had no intension of ending up in the Deception's oily claws. "I don't know one minute I am inside Firestar and two Cons come out of nowhere, the Con known as Skywarp knocked me out because the next thing I knew I was in a cage. While inside I knew what they wanted; information about Earth's resources although they could have figured it all out sooner or later" I started.

Optimus' POV

I had to get Hannah Ripley's account of what happened she was in the middle of it all of this. She told me what had happened "after I took the keys I hid in the shadows and that is how I ran into Hot Rod" she continued.

"They didn't put that thing on my head I would rather die than sell out anyone I am going to say it again all four of us didn't intend to walk in on your war it just happened, although seeing Grimlock and his friend kicking Decepticon ass was so cool so thanks for punching him out" Hannah added facing Grimlock.

"Human think me Grimlock cool" the leader of the Dinobots asked. "Oh yeah I hated those two little creeps and our human saying goes Karma is a bitch" Hannah added. Of course being a youngling she was youthful and interested.

"I don't know what they were going to pull out of my head and I am hopeful my dad never gets taken by Megatron he would make him talk" Hannah added. Of course as soon as she told me everything I let her go back with the other three humans of course none of them had no intention of seeing any of us fight because the Decepticons could take them and after nearly off lining I swore to protect them with our sparks after all the little ones were vulnerable and valuable to the Autobot cause for their knowledge in Earth technology, medical/mechanical aids and information about Earth's resources.


	9. Dark Storm Rising Part Two

Dark Storm Rising Part Two

Third POV

Decepticon Ship: Nemesis

Megatron was furious over the loss of the human. "YOU LET THEM ESCAPE" he bellowed at Starscream. "My lord please give me one more chance I can assure you I will get that human back. But please it was Rumble and Frenzy who let their guard down they were in charge of the prisoner, they let the flesh bag escape" Starscream pleaded as Megatron ponded him for his failure.

"I cannot trust you" Megatron growled as he left his second in commanded battered and broken over the human's escape and the captured Autobots escape. Megatron was furious he wanted information from the human femme. "This human is valuable for energy knowledge and sources. Soundwave I trust you will do better than Starscream" Megatron said to his communications officer.

Soundwave nodded and as soon Megatron left the room to look into the strange energon he had discovered. Starscream muttered "I will led the Decepticons I will get that human back" he muttered. Soundwave turned on him and said "Soundwave superior Starscream inferior".

Earth

Optimus' POV

I knew Megatron would send a different Decepticon to take Hannah Ripley knowing her knowledge of Earth resources, 'there is no doubt the little ones are in further danger and I have a feeling Soundwave will monitor the four of them' I thought.

I walked up to Hannah and the other three "Hannah, Carly, Sam and Dale, as of today protection for the four of you shall be increased" I said to the four of them on the catwalk. "The images of having them getting in my head disturb me" Hannah replied.

"We understand big guy if they were able to take Hannah from Firestar's hands they are going to come after us, bad enough we walked in on them on the right place wrong time for the four of us" Dale replied setting his arm on Hannah's shoulder pulling her close to him.

Dale glanced over at Hot Rod since he was assigned to back up Firestar to guard Hannah Ripley. Sideswipe was told to back up Bumblebee, Jazz and Sunstreaker were to team up to protect Dale, and Ironhide and Arcee were to guard Carly.

"Optimus the Decepticons do have one for human" Ratchet added. "Shockwave was creating one and he would have gotten into her and Primus knows how the results would have ended for her" Hot Rod growled.

Hannah's POV

When Hot Rod told off Ratchet I was able to glance at his faceplate and notice he seemed to like me but my heart belongs to Dale 'I hope this isn't a love triangle because I only love Dale' I thought. "Ratchet the humans are valuable because of the expertise and so far Carly and Hannah helped you fix the computer and were able to inform the Autobots about why Earth is too valuable to leave well enough alone" Bumblebee shouted to get Ratchet to quit belittling the four of us.

'Never thought Bee would stand up to us walking in on their war was an accident we just wanted to go to a so-called lover's lane and we walked into this' I thought as Optimus turned to face us.

"The Decepticons would target anyone perceived as our ally and those four human younglings are in danger and Megatron would assign another to capture any of them" he continued. Of course we know where their base of operations in and more.

'Least I was not missing for too long and since dad is out for the summer but it would be a problem when we start working, my boss would notice and then dad would find out' I thought. Of course Optimus would ensure our protection from the Decepticons, after getting captured by them I hope to never get up close and personal with them, they are not to be messed with.

As soon as we were allowed to go home I got into Firestar of course I could sense Hot Rod wanted me to ride inside of him.

Dale's POV

All four of us knew Prime had a point and I just hope we won't have to hear his comments towards us again of course I just don't know. 'I am happy that Hannah was brought back alive but having those creeps inside her head and going through everything' I thought. I shuddered knowing she was nearly killed by the Cons.

"Something on your mind Dale" Jazz asked. "Just thinking about what Optimus said, having extra guards and I think Hot Rob might be checking out my girlfriend" I replied to Jazz. "I think he knows she is your soon to be bond mate" Jazz replied.

"Still I can't believe Shockwave is back and I hope he won't complete that project" Sunstreaker said through the com link. "Who is he" I asked him. "He is the most dangerous Decepticon to ever live, he is Megatron's science officer and he does have no regard for life and let's just say we're lucky Megs didn't have any cuffs made for human but next time he will" Sideswipe said into the com.

Third POV

Once the humans were home their parents with the exception of Hannah's waiting for them "out with each other" was the reason. Of course they had to report to their jobs the next day, their guardian's understood and they knew the Decepticons would have an even harder time getting their oily claws on them.

Of course it was fine for Hannah and Dale because Dale would take his lunch break and to work with him, to the coffee house Hannah worked so Dale could go over along with Sam to get a cup of coffee. 'Least she makes the coffee the way I like it' Dale thought.


	10. Dark Storm Rising Part Three

Dark Storm Rising Part Three

Third POV

As soon as Hot Rod and Firestar arrived at Hannah's place of work they knew Dale and Sam would be there in the afternoon for their coffee break, since the shop the two work at is across the road, Carly was working at the library for the summer.

'Another day another espresso' Hannah thought as she prepped the coffee machine for the first day at work. Although she couldn't keep her mind off of the Decepticons and what they were planning. 'I just hope having an extra bodyguard will keep them away even if he has feelings for me but I only love Dale' Hannah thought as she prepped up the coffee for the first round of people.

Hot Rod's POV

Sure I wanted to go on a mission to stop Megatron but being with Firestar and Hannah will work after all guarding someone the Cons want is a high priority. When I set my optics on her I was impressed on how she took the keys to the cage we were in.

'Can't believe she didn't notice me when she was in the same cell with me' I thought knowing she was smart and resourceful for a human' I thought. I like her but her spark or heart as humans call their center life belongs to her so to be mate, Dale Dragon.

Soon Jazz pulled up with Bumblebee, their human wards exited their vehicular form. "They're just getting their liquid energon of coffee" Bee explained. Well Hannah does brew it and she told me her sire is out of town as a CEO of a geothermal company.

'She told me this was why Megatron wanted her, her knowledge of various resources of Earth and this planet was rich with them' I thought. Still I knew what Megatron was planning he destroyed our world and our war was now on their world. Prime is hoping no more humans would not find out about us' I thought.

Hannah's POV

I prepared the usual for Sam and Dale; regular coffee, nothing fancy because it was how they liked it, of course dad was ask for a cappuccino when he was around but I have the place to myself for the summer. 'No funny stuff kid or you are seeing that ex-wife of mine' he warned. Like I would ever because I hated her for what she did in fact dad was glad she got nothing from the divorce and her visitation rights were banned for life.

"Here you go guys" I said handing them their coffee. Of course the whole Autobot and Decepticon affair was on all our minds. I couldn't help but wonder about dark energon. I should ask Hot Rod what it is knowing I could have heard something and not even know it.

As soon as my shift was over I got outside, getting out of my work uniform, I didn't mind it because it was over for today, so now all four of us can hang out with giant robots.

Third POV

The Autobots were waiting for the Autobots sent to protect the four human teens to arrive and when they did Optimus gave them the look meaning it was dark. "Hannah, Dale, Sam, Carly we have made a grave discovery Megatron does plan on taking all four of you and this time he is going to ensure you never escape him again" he said to the four of them.

"What does that mean is he going to get what he wants out of my head and then kill me" Hannah asked. "We do not know about the kill you part Hannah but I vow to protect you four. I know you had nothing to do with what had happened when you encountered Megatron and the Decepticons" Optimus replied.

"What about the dark energon" Hot asked. "He discovered it on a solo voyage Hot Rod however given the events with the humans I was dispatch Autobots to survey your homes and Hannah I know your sire is not available and I will not force you to remain on base" Optimus added.

The new sent chills down the humans spins they knew this was bad news for them. When all was said and done Optimus looked at Ratchet, Ironhide, the Dinobots and Kup. I need you to come with me on recon the rest of you on patrol and decide who remains on base.

All four of them knew Prime was hiding something but if it involved the Decepticons they wanted no part in it. 'Wonder what's wrong and if this has something to do with dark energon, can't be worse than dark echo from Jak and Daxter' Sam thought. Optimus knew the humans would be of use since they have far more knowledge about this world since it is there world and they had no intention of getting involved in their war.


	11. Dark Strom Rising Part Four

Dark Strom Rising Part Four

Third POV

Autobot Base

Hannah was taking in what Optimus had said. 'I know we have no chance of fighting back against the Decepticons and when the Cons capture me again they are going to do more than take what he wants out of my head' she thought.

Dale and Spike were looking at their mechanics books and manuals while Carly was going over the new computer repair guides. Hannah had taken several electronics and mechanical classes but she was more interested in environmental sources and sustainability. Her phone buzzed, it was a text message from her dad.

Hannah's POV

'How is everything' dad asked in his message. 'Everything is fine, boss said my coffee making is as good as ever' I replied in my text. "What are you saying" a voice said. I nearly tossed my phone in the air to find Prowl looking down at me.

"I texted dad and didn't say anything about you Autobots and my abduction" I replied to him quickly. "I know youngling Optimus just doesn't want you to tell your sire about us and have the Decepticons go after him" Prowl replied.

So far one sign the Autobot medical officer and Second in Command are accepting all four of us. "I am concerned Prowl my dad runs and owns a geothermal company and it is a powerful heating source for human hones" I explained. "We are hopeful the Decepticons will leave him alone" Prowl replied. I was pleased he didn't bring up my mom but because of her adultery I never talked about her.

'Of course I have a bad feeling Optimus and the Autobots he took with him are doing more than recon' I thought.

Unknown Canyon

Optimus' POV

Hot Rod informed me of Megatron finding dark energon and which was why I needed heavy hitters on this so called recon mission. "I have sent more patrol units and so far the humans have not asked. Hannah Ripley is more concerned about her sire getting captured by the Decepticons" Prowl said via com.

'She has every right to be concerned she has knowledge of Earth resources and the other three have their expertise in human technology and repairs of various machines' I thought. I am relieved to know none of them decided to follow us. After all I know about Bumblebee and hot Rod following recon groups when they were younger.

Hannah told me after nearly getting crushed to death by Bruticus and saved by Superion none of them were too keen on getting up close and personal with the Decepticons again, especially Hannah she was taken by two of Megatron's seekers, nearly tortured under Shockwave's experiment's however she found and released more Autobots.

"Don't get me wrong Prime I never thought a human would save us and Megatron failed to create cuffs for the human femme of course she is a lot smarter than I thought" Kup said. "I bet" muttered Ironhide. "Hannah smart she know more about world and got Dinobot forms correct. Even told me her sire own and run geothermal company. She took key from two idiots" Grimlock said. "Why are we here" Ratchet asked. "A war was waged in this area of this world" I explained.

Ironhide like Ratchet still had their doubts about what the humans were capable of. "I see you have come Optimus" a voice said. It was Megatron on top of a cliff. His optics were purple "I am about to show you the length of my plans and army" he growled and he threw a long purple energon shard I knew it was dark energon.

The dead began to rise and to my horror Megatron was controlling them. We blasted them as Megatron began to watch "I am infused with Dark Energon and I am in control Prime I will watch your demise" he laughed.

Third POV

Flashback

Starscream watched in horror as Megatron inserted the dark energon shard into his chest, he began to convulse and then he had stopped. "This power feels so incredible and now my plan with my legion shall rise and those Autobots will be destroyed" he added in a sinister tone.

End of Flashback

Optimus, Kup, Ratchet, Ironhide and the Dinobots were fighting the monsters their laser and gun fire was not working and then Ratchet used his huge blades to cut them away, it worked. "Optimus, Ironhide, Kup, Dinobots our fire is not working I recommend dissection" he said.

The others withdrew their guns and they began to use their blades, the Dinobots decided to transform into their dinoforms and began to use their flamethrowers to burn the zombie bots away. "Fire work too" Grimlock said.

Ratchet, Ironhide and Kup were injured by the zombies and Optimus and the Dinobots slashed and burned the monsters away. It took time but the zombie bots were defeated and Optimus began to climb the cliff to reach Megatron.

Megatron took off as Optimus fired at the fleeing Decepticon. "I will bring more Optimus this was only a prelude of what is to come and I will get that human who possess the knowledge of their world and I will get everything" he laughed.

"Just like him to run" Ironhide grunted as he, Kup and Ratchet struggled to get up. All three veterans' were injured from the battle. "Ultra Magnus open a ground bridge and prepare sick bay" Optimus ordered.

Hot Rod's POV

As soon as the Autobots on the recon mission returned "we need to take decontamination baths now" Ratchet said. When those bots were out of there Optimus began to help Kup, Ratchet and Ironhide with their wounds.

"All of us need to have a smaller look at our injuries" Optimus said. "Dale, Sam think you guys can do this" Hannah said. "I don't know" Ratchet said. "Before you lay into me, Carly, Sam and my boyfriend let them look Sam and Dale are the top mechanics' I can suggest you walk them through it" Hannah suggested.

"Not a bad idea" Kup said. "From what she told us about Sam and Dale they are skilled mechanics and are capable". Optimus looked at the two young male humans and Hannah gave her so to be mate a look and this made Dale get his kit and Sam got his.

"You can do this Dale that is all you and Sam talk about" Hannah said. "Ok and girls we are going to need you too" Dale agreed. "Get ready to be proved wrong about humans" I heard Hannah mutter. Some of the bots guided to the cat walk and the four of them got to work. Ratchet told them where the afflicted areas were.

It wasn't long until the injured bots were fixed and Kup said "good to know these four have skills and I have to admit Hannah you and your friends have skills" he said. "Well thank you and I am sorry for ever doubting you" Ratchet said. "Same and Hannah I understand you are concerned about your sire" Ironhide added. Hannah nodded her head as a way of understanding. "Not a problem and nice work Sam and Dale" Hannah added and kissed Dale on his lip components.


	12. Dark Storm Rising Part Five

Dark Storm Rising Part Five

Third POV

Ratchet was rather impressed with how the male humans fixed him and the other. "So what happened with you" Hannah asked him. "Megatron found a substance known as dark energon, similar to our fuel but has to power to raise the dead as we had witnessed and he plans to bring more into your world" Optimus explained.

"How does he intended to do that does it have something to do with why he took me, meeting up with many more Autobots" Hannah asked the Autobot commander. "Yes Hannah our race has been to your world in ancient times and hid energon spoils there" Optimus answered. "Optimus I told you Megaton wanted to get into her head and he knew she knew about various resources this planet has, plus she made a bold move taking the keys from Soundwaves brats and getting all of us out" Hot Rod added.

Hannah's POV

I never thought the Autobot Hot Rod would try in input on my behalf and I still have the feeling he likes me but I already have someone to love. Of course we have a bigger problem to worry about; Megatron's plans and of course us four humans have to remain on base because we have no chance of dealing with the Decepticons.

'After nearly getting crushed to death and in my case crushed in the giants hand and in another case locked in a cage like a kids pet; I am going to add now I know out the school hamster felt' I thought. "Hot Rod when you and the others were released by Hannah Ripley did you have a look at the plans" Optimus asked. "Yes and Pereceptor has the data before we escaped so we can have a look at its weaknesses" Hot Rod Replied. "Megatron from what we know from our mission Optimus plans on building a space bridge from Earth to Cybertron" Hot Rod said.

"Pereceptor do you have the schematics of the space bridge the Decepticons built" Optimus asked the scientist. "Yes Prime and they needed Earth's energy sources and since Hannah Ripley knew about the powers of her world that is why they needed her but they didn't get into her head to do so" the red Autobot with a scope mounted on his shoulder explained handing him a data disk.

"This was why they took me out of all four" I asked him shocked. "Yes Hannah you contain valuable information and the Decepticons will stop at nothing to take it from you" Pereceptor replied. "I know after they got what they wanted of me they would kill me" I added. After being in a death grip by a bigger Decepticon I did not want to be at the receiving end. Since we met them the Autobots and Decepticons made all four of us feel smaller.

I was brought out of thought when the blueprints of the space bridge were displayed on the computer. 'Damn' I thought.

Carley's POV

When the blueprints appeared I was interested. "You are interested I can tell" Hannah said. "Yes and Hannah at least the Decepticons didn't get into your head" I said. "Carley I have a bad feeling they would have killed me after that" she replied.

Hannah told me after her release she knew how the class Hamster felt; in a cage, gawked at and teased with treats. I had to agree and none of us had any desire to follow the Autobots because one we are too small to deal with the Decepticons, two we were nearly crushed to death and finally they wanted to invade my best friend's brain.

"How is Megatron going to point that thing to Cybertron there is not a single satellite dish powerful enough to pin point Cybertron's location" Ratchet said. "An entire array could" I put in and showed him the array in Texas. "The Cons could use it to locate and send whatever they want to send there" I added.

Since meeting Pereceptor I had learned many things about Cybertron and its technology from him in turn I told him about Earth's technology; it looks primitive at first but then again looks can be deceiving. So far we had been told about dark energon, the space bridge and the fact Hannah was taken for further knowledge of our planets energy.

'I just hope none of the Cons try to take us because we know how action figures feel and to the Autobots were seem to be a few inches tall and we can't fight the Cons but Hannah used her head to escape with several Autobots.

"We are going to get to the Space Bridge and destroy it; it is the only way" Optimus breaking me out of thought.

Optimus' POV

"There is no choice we have to destroy the Space Bridge it is the only way to ensure Megatron's undead army does not enter" I said "but Optimus the bridge is the only way to return to Cybertron" Ratchet said. "There is no other choice Ratchet Cybertron is dead but Earth is full of life" I declared.

"Very well" Ratchet replied. I have a feeling we are going to need human help once again they know about this world more than any of the Autobots and Decepticons do; they have not told any of their own kind about our existence and now we have to save their world.


	13. Dark Storm Rising Part Six

Dark Storm Rising Part Six

Sorry for lack of updates had some get togethers on (good social network good method to meet people personally.)

Third POV

All the four humans could do was to stay on the sidelines knowing battling giant robots was their strengths after all none of them had any desire to be in the fists of the Decepticons. 'Least Hot Rod is not taking an interest in my love' Dale thought.

Firestar told Hot Rod Hannah's spark/heart belongs to Dale Dragon. 'I know we are different species but the way she pulled off the escape from the Cons she is smart for an organic' he thought. "Hot Rod focus" Kup ordered the young Autobot.

Hot Rod snapped out of it knowing his unit leader was right but he could not help but think about the human he was selected to guard with his life.

At the base Carly and Preceptor were working into the systems to ensure the Decepticons couldn't lock onto Cybertron. 'This is two worlds we are stake' Hannah thought knowing the Decepticons did have plans for her if they caught her hell they most likely had plans for the rest of the three.

Preceptor was impressed with the four of them 'for such small beings they have unique talents and the methods Hannah Ripley showed me how humans use their resources and now the Decepticons want to drain this world dry' the Autobot scientist thought.

Hannah's POV

'Wonder how the Autobots are doing' I thought as the three of us kept our fingers crossed knowing keeping the satellite away from Cybertron and bringing back the undead of Cybertron. "What is dark energon Preceptor" I asked him. None of the Autobots explained what dark energon was to the four of us.

"Optimus already told us what energon was to the four of us" Dale added. Sam agreed and the two of them had to learn about it seeing how they were working with Ratchet to repair the injured Autobots. 'Sometimes I still think about how life would be if all four of us hadn't decided to hang out on the mountain just to have some alone time' I thought.

None of us ever thought we would get mixed up in a civil war with two fractions of giant alien robots. Since one all four of us were held, that hand intended to crush us to death and second Megatron sent two of his own to take information from my brain and most likely kill me after that.

"We got it redirected" Carly said pulling me out of thought. "Good I just hope Optimus and the other can keep those freaks out" I added. Dale put his arm around my shoulder.

Third POV

"They did it" Kup said. "Hannah told me if anyone can throw a wrench in their plans her best friend can do this without the Cons knowing it" Hot Rod uttered. Springer looked at him funny "Hannah told me she and Carly had been best friends since they were sparklings and Carly is a tech expert" Hot Rod explained.

Springer got the point two of the youngest were guarding two of the human teenagers. "You like her don't you" Springer pressed as he and Hot Rod were fending off various Decepticon underlings and ensuring the dark energon didn't get into the portal once it was open.

"Springer Hannah Ripley is a human and she already loves one of her own, she isn't interested in me" Hot Rod replied. "I know you were at some point" the large green Autobot replied. "Focus" Kup ordered beating Ultra Magnus to the punch. Hot Rod knew he was right he had to focus the stake of two worlds the humans and the Autobots worlds.

'Keep it up Preceptor and Carly' Springer thought. He had his doubts about the little ones at first but when he heard two of them had mechanical skills, one had computer skills and the human who had knowledge in their planets resources and seemed to have leadership skills and more. 'I have to admit with their size Ultra Magnus and the rest of my unit could not have escaped the Cons' he thought. It was only a matter of time until Megatron landed.

"Prime you and I know one shall stand and one shall fall" Megatron laughed "and I know about your little help" the War Lord added with a sinister grin on his face. "You will never lay your oily claws on them" Optimus growled.

The rest of the Autobots knew he would blame himself if anything happened to them, they were sentient life forms, and those four had no intention of getting involved with their war.

At Base

Carly's POV

"Looks like the Decepticons found us out" I said. I turned to Preceptor "they would find us out and there may not be much more we can do" he replied. "What about the structure of the bridge could Optimus Prime and the others destroy it" I suggested.

"Yes and with the blueprints obtained we can read the structure" the Autobot replied. "Optimus this is Preceptor the Decepticons have found out about keeping the bridge away from Cybertron, however reversing the feedback should cause an overload and cause the bridge to explode" he said to the Prime.

"We will I shall keep Megatron distracted and instruct the others how to destroy it" Optimus replied.

Third POV

"Autobots take your positions and follow Ratchet and Preceptors led I will make my stand" Optimus commanded his troops. "Wise move Autobots" Megatron hissed and Optimus and Megatron began to clash with each other while the other began to hold off various troops of Megatron.

Arcee and Hot Rod began to make their move to sabotage the bridge by reversing the valve and the energon flowed the opposite direction they knew the bridge would explode. Megatron and Optimus exchanged fire and clashed with their blades all while their human allies watched in awe.

'I would not want to be near him when he's like that' Sam thought, Carly felt the same. "Damn" Dale said in awe while Hannah was just stunned. All four of them knew they couldn't help him mainly because Prime didn't want them in the line of fire and second of us they were too small to deal with the Cons.

Then Megatron knocked Optimus into the ground then "My lord the Autobots are up to something" Starscream called. "Deception very good you would have made a fine Decepticon" Megatron grinned. Optimus blocked Megatron's blade "I choose my side Megatron now be gone" Optimus replied and sent Megatron flying.

"Evacuate" Optimus commanded and the bridge opened to let all Autobots inside just as the bridge exploded with Megatron close by they knew no one could survive ground zero. As soon as the Autobots returned to base Optimus praised the humans "you have been quite an assist for us and we are in your debt" he said getting to their eye level. 'Things are about to get interesting' Hannah thought.


	14. Butterfly Effect's

Butterfly Effect's

Sorry to keep you waiting had a block and some Meetup's to get to in order to help generate ideas in my head.

Third POV

The humans were getting ready to be done with their shifts of course Hannah still considered being a love triangle with Dale and Hot Rod. 'I think Firestar told Hot Rod I only love Dale; I just got Hot Rod and his unit out of the warship because I wasn't cuffed' she thought changing out of her uniform in the bathrooms.

'Better' Hannah thought as she walked out to meet with her two Autobot Body Guards. 'I never thought going into the mountains would cause all four of us to end up in the middle of an alien robot war' Hannah thought as she got into Hot Rod since he said "Please get in me I like your company" he insisted.

'Such a femme-mech or as Hannah told me the humans call it a 'ladies-man'' Firestar thought.

Hannah's POV

Hot Rod is such a flirt of course I think he knows by now I only love Dale Dragon' of course I never told him how the two of us met. 'All because of one assignment' I thought. "So what is going to happen to the Decepticons now that Megatron was blown to smithereens I mean there is no way any one could have survived that explosion" I asked Hot Rod.

"I asked Prime the same of course it is likely Starscream will take over since his is the SIC" Hot Rod replied. "I thought he and Megatron hated each other" I replied confused. "Starscream has tried numerous times to usurp Megatron however now that Megatron is gone he will see his chance although I have a feeling things won't be too hard now that he is gone" Hot Rod replied.

"Besides his two seekers were behind out high jacking and your abduction" Hot Rod explained. "Damn talk about a butterfly effect" I replied. "A what" Hot Rod asked when we entered the base. "A butterfly effect means an insignificant event sets off a chain reaction of events; such as the four of us deciding to have a date in these mountains and walking in on the Decepticons" I explained.

Dale walked over to me of course he knew I only considered Hot Rod a friend I mean I didn't thing dating him would work as I told him when he engaged his holoform when he decided to hang out with me at my place.

Third POV

Flashback

Hannah knew Dale was over too and the Autobots protecting them had their holoforms just to make it appear some friends were over should anyone ask. 'Dad knows I have friends over and he can trust them although he is not ready to know they're really giant robots from another planet' Hannah thought.

When Dale left the room for a moment Hot Rod made sure to keep his distance because if Cybertronians were in love they would not be happy about other mechs advancing on their femmes. "I told Dale not to be too upset about you guarding me Hot Rod I mean I know we are not right for each other" Hannah started.

"Yes I know Hannah" Hot Rod replied. "I mean you and the rest of the Autobots could step on us by accident and wha" Hannah added. "I know Hannah Firestar and I are together because we know you and I come from different worlds and I like you as a friend" Hot Rod added.

End of Flashback

Dale's POV

I was happy about Hot Rod not planning on stealing Hannah away from me of course Hannah told me she liked him as a friend; I never thought in a million years we would be hanging out with giant alien robots.

Hannah was standing next the me and of course we knew this wasn't over as Hot Rod explained over the com knowing it was likely Starscream would take over. Hannah told me he was not the brightest in the bunch and she told me he let those idiots who tried to hold my love prisoner of course if it wasn't for the lack of cuff to keep my love locked up she would not have gotten the others out and we could have had a robot zombie apocalypse on our planet.

'I know it is not over who knows what the Decepticons are planning' I thought.


	15. Artic Discovery and Terror Part One

Artic Discovery and Terror Part One

Third POV

Springer and Hot Rod were in the coldest region in the world "Hannah said temperatures on this planet in this region are like this" Hot Rod said as Springer held the scanner to his face. "Yeah your human charge told you things and I know it is because those four know more about it than we do" the green wrecker replied.

Then the scanner went off and sure enough a large frozen pod "what is that" Hot Rod asked "who knows kid and this is what had been making Teletran go nuts" Springer replied as he and Hot Rod took the pod through the ground bridge portal.

As soon as the two Autobots returned Springer was being stubborn about the defrosting procedure "I feel fine Ratchet and Hot Rod as well" he said trying to take the wires off of his chest. "You know what sub-zero temperatures can do to you and you are staying here until I say so" the medic warned. The pod was in another room and unknown to the Autobots and the humans once they were off their shifts since this was Friday and were given the weekend off the pod began to break on the inside out.

Saturday 8am

The four Autobots who were assigned to guard the teenage humans soon arrived to the base with them "why aren't you four at your workplaces" Ratchet inquired. "Weekend off and besides our bosses said we earned this" Hannah replied flatly.

Dale look at his girlfriend 'I love it when she get that attitude' he thought. Of course the little ones were on the cat walk so they could avoid getting stepped on. 'Least some of the big guys and gals are mindful' Hannah thought.

Optimus, Firestar, Arcee, Elita and Jazz were going back to the artic to uncover the origins of the mysterious pod. "Hope you find what you're are looking for Firestar hope it's not another Decepticon trap" Hannah said to her main guardian. "We will find out" Optimus said. "Optimus put these on these will alert you when your core temperature is at its limit" Ratchet said as the four of them out the patches on; the four little ones looked on. Hannah always wanted to go to the artic due to the wonders of nature but she knew this is a serious mission and too dangerous for the humans.

Hannah's POV

Something about that pod made me feel uneasy although I kept that feeling to myself. 'Of course when Firestar is away Hot Rod takes over protecting me and I am happy he and Firestar are together and Dale can stop worrying about the big guy trying to take my heart.

"Wonder what that thing you and Springer brought back" I asked him. "Don't know Ratchet said the pod was frozen and so far everyone else except a small group of us including Ultra Magnus are out on patrol even with Megatron gone we know Starscream will make up for everything" Hot Rod explained.

Dale's POV

As soon as Hot Rod was done speaking with Hannah she sat down next to me and I out my arm around her 'she is mine and I know we were meant for me' I thought. Since we walked in on the war of giant alien robots are lives changed forever and none of us ever expected this we decide to go on a date.

Then all of a sudden the light flicked off "what could have caused that" Bumblebee asked looking at Ratchet. The bridge controls began to malfunction. "Let's look around at the controls and engine room the culprit could be there" Wheeljack suggested.

Ratchet looked at the four of them "you four can be some help some places we can't go into".

Sam's POV

When he said our size was needed well that is encouraging he is not dissing us again. I gave my love a flashlight as Dale did the same for his love. "We can check this area together love" he said to Hannah while Carly and I went in the other direction.

"Wonder what it is" Hannah said aloud as she and Dale went in another direction and because of the Decepticons abducting Hannah Wheeljack invented communicators for the four of them. "Be careful with them" Springer warned the four little one's "why they're just communicators' not bombs" Hannah joked. "Wheeljack is known to have his inventions blow up" Springer warned. Hannah looked up at him and said "let me guess this is where the fire extinguishers go once a week" and left with Dale. I glanced at Springer and said "she works with a bozo that burns people's food and told her boss to make him clean the place" I said to him. "Terrible idea either way" Hannah though the communicator.

Third POV

The human couple Ripley and Dragon were seeking the issues through the vent and Hannah "what the hell is that" and grabbed the object a metal ball with large eyes and insect like legs. "Maybe one of the new comers has a pet" Dale suggested.

"Hot Rod never mentioned that" Hannah replied. The two of them went into the main room and as soon as the couple entered the Autobots screamed and the thing got out of Hannah's arms attacking Hot Rod Hannah acted fast took Dale's largest wrench and smashed it.

"What is that thing" Hannah asked him. "Scraplet and I know now what we brought back and we need to get rid of them" Ratchet said. Of course the four humans were unsure of what was to come.


	16. Artic Discovery and Terror Part Two

Artic Discovery and Terror Part Two

Third POV

Hot Rod was examined by Ratchet. "What the pit did we bring back" Springer asked as the little ones looked on. The remaining Autobots went over to where the huge pod was and sure enough there was a huge hole in the pod.

"Seems what was taken back was a Scraplet trap, an empty one and with the ground bridge malfunctioning and the power. The artic temperatures kept them in stasis until now" Ratchet explained as he ran his flashlight in the pod.

The Artic

Third POV

The Autobots were trying to get ahold of base. "Seems to be a power failure I am unable to contact base" Elita said to her mate. Optimus knew they had to remain alert in order to stay alive there was something wrong and their temperature was dropping.

Autobot Base

Hannah's POV

"We need to get out of here" Ironhide declared because Ratchet filled all four of us in on the Scraplet infestation and we learned all four of us were safe because we are not metal like our big friends. "Evacuation is not an option our leader and Prime would perish along with the others in the artic" Ultra Magnus objected.

I looked right at Dale, Sam and Carly and said "you are going to need to let us deal with it" I said to him. The larger bots looked at us with a look with 'how can you be of help'. "She's right we are not metal and those things don't have an interest in us" Carly added.

Sam nodded in agreement after all we may be small to them but we have an advantage over the matter and it made sense to volunteer to deal with it. The four of us didn't ask to be involved in their war it happened by chance and now we have to endure avoiding the Cons knowing what type of plans they had for me and dad.

'Dad I hope I can see you again' I thought knowing these metal bugs are extremely dangerous for the Autobots and we may be small but if the Autobots want to be rid of the pest problem from hell then they are going to need our help, of course some of them were in the vent and the bigger question was who is going to go in the vent.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I glanced down at the little ones on the cat walk when I laid optics on Hannah Ripley I never seen an Optimus in human flesh until now of course I knew the femme was right. "Well I find the fact of you four being organic not so appealing but this is an advantage Ratchet you and Dale Dragon look into the bridge while some of us use the means we have into destroying the scraplets" I commanded.

When Optimus is not around I take command. "We'll take you comment about our organic quality as a complement" Hannah replied. Of course Wheeljack gave them human sized weapons to destroy the metal eating bugs.

"You be careful love" Dale said to Hannah. "Watch yourself Carly" Sam said as the four of them took what they were going to need against the infestation. "What are you working on Wheeljack" Slingshot asked. "Trackers to track down motions from the bugs and I rigged it to trace movements" the inventor explained. "Are you sure it won't pick us up on the radar I mean I don't want to torch my boyfriend by accident" Hannah asked.

"It won't I made those to only track the scraplets not you four" was his reply. "We know some of them are going to be in the vents.

Third POV

Things were looking bleak for Optimus and the unit in the artic and once communications were fixed Ratchet told them about the pest problem and what caused Optimus to be aghast about letting the humans help of course there was not much of a choice in the matter. 'I know these four are the only option' Optimus thought.

The base was having the humans go through every small opening to flush out the scraplets and the three of them, Dale aiding Ratchet with the ground bridge. Ultra Magnus being the second largest was relieved when Hannah burned some of the bigs trying to eat him off.

'I hope we are almost done' she thought.

Dale's POV

I had to keep those things away from Ratchet and when the Bots and my friends and girlfriend came back in the four of us opened fire. "We need to get the generator for the power back on and we know based on the detectors there were several in the vents" Ratchet said.

"One of us has to go in there" Sam said. Hannah then said "this one's mine, let's do it" she said and went into the vents. "We'll track them for you seeing how you have to hold the flamethrower" Sam said. "Good to know" Hannah said.

While Carly and I fixed up the generator Sam was giving Hannah a second set of eyes and directions.

Third POV

Hannah was in the vents "turn right Hannah" Sam said through the link. "I see them burn you little jerks" I hissed and opened fire. "Your little brunch is about to be torched and I think dad should be happy I am not bitching about a dull chore; take out the trash" I said as I burned the bugs.

Carly and Dale following Ratchet's instructions fixed up the generator for the bridge and power. "How you doing sweetheart" Dale asked Hannah. "Would really like to get the hell out of here but we have bugs to burn out and so far they are running" Hannah replied. "Ratchet once the bridge is fixed do we let Prime and the others back in or the scraplets out first" Springer asked.

The last of the bugs were burned out of the vents and Hannah got out. Dale and Carly ran over to the Bots "The generator is fixed get it going" Dale cried out. Once Ratchet got the bridge up and running Springer without thinking ran out.

When the Autobots in the Artic weak from the frost and temperatures saw the portal open "down stay down" Springer cried out as the Scraplets tried to bit him but froze once they entered the ice and wind. He and the other larger Autobots helped take the frozen Autobots in for defrosting and medical attention. Ratchet told the four of them hat to do "very good younglings" he praised.

"Gotta say Dale you are a lucky guy you have a bold femme" Slingshot said. "Get some rest Ratchet you saved so many lives today" Optimus said as the four humans continued to repair the Autobots of course Hannah fixed areas of Ultra Magnus and Springer.

"Those four made a bold decision aiding us in this ordeal and we were lucky this happened on their break from their workplaces" Ratchet added. "For ones so small they have their own strengths" Optimus replied. The four of them knew small in stature and it made no difference if they were not as tall as their big friends.


	17. Aftermath of an Infestation

Aftermath of an Infestation

Third POV

The infestation of the scraplets caused so many issues at the base such as issues with the power and the bridge had to be maintained knowing the damage caused by the scraplets chewing up the wires. "Damn this is worse than what I encounter when rodent chew up my dad's mower" Sam said.

"Really" Bumblebee asked his ward. "Yeah mice and squirrels chew up wires I had to learn from Dale and his dad how to fix them so the equipment doesn't shock anyone Hannah told me from what he dad has told me an electric shock to humans causes our hearts to stop" Sam replied.

Bumblebee's POV

I was glad the humans had the day off from their jobs and if they didn't the scraplets would have eaten everything in sight. 'I don't have an issue with the humans and I had to say with their individual strengths and skills were able to save us from those slaggers' I thought as I held Sam in my hand so he could help me fix the wires.

"So how come you are Carly as close to each other as Hannah and Dale" I asked my ward. "For starters Carly is Hannah's best friend and when I didn't have a date for a school party because of some jerk named Tent; Dale walked up to me and told me Hannah's best friend didn't have a date so they introduced her to me" Sam replied as he continued to repair the wires. Of course Prime was pleased to have ones able to deal with the small detail on our base our hands are too big to deal with.

I admire the human race similar to our but much younger and shorter life spans. Of course the four of them knew to stay out of the way and at base when we had to deal with the Decepticons of course Sam told me he knew how an action figure felt when they were handled by Bruticus and knowing how small and frail they were they could not fight back against the Decepticons.

Sam's POV

I never expected Bee to ask me about how Carly and I got together and it was mainly because Hannah is her best friend and Dale happened to be mine. Sure I had to deal with dad when it came it his mover acting up and Dale taught me mechanics to fix the landscaping gear.

"I never thanked Hannah and Dale enough of course I never thought while we were hanging out after the tremor stopped all four of us hung out there all the time when we just wanted to get out of our parents sight. Hannah is lucky cause she get the place to herself" I told Bee as I fixed the wires.

Third POV

The humans were able to go through the vents to see if there were any more scraplets inside "how's it going in there" Arcee called to Hannah and Dale. "Nothing yet and the trackers are helpful and at least they didn't take our hands off" Hannah remarked. "HEY" Wheeljack called from the line causing some mechs and femmes to smirk and snicker knowing it was Wheeljack's inventions have a tendency to explode and the humans have advised the Autobots to have fire extinguishers ready.

Hannah's POV

I was glad to get out of the vents and the Autobots and Dale did their part fixing the machines those buggers had eaten and I am going to have to shower off knowing I was covered in dust thanks to those buggers.

'Least I got them out of the vents although better to seek out the metal-bot eating jerks than the Xenomorph from Alien although I would consider that unrelated' I thought. "Anymore" Ultra Magnus asked although I knew it is not a good idea to tease a being made of metal and end up under his foot.

"It's clean I think Springer running into the portal to lure those things out did it and I'm just glad to little freaks are gone" I replied. "Good" he replied. Humans have fear of insects let alone spiders and other small things and the Bots could tease humans about it so I advised my boyfriend and friends not to tease them; very bad idea.


	18. Not So Normal Teen Lives

Not So Normal Teen Lives

Sorry for my lack of updates everyone I had to pack up my things, drive around a huge metroplex to find an apartment for my new job. Sure my last one did not gain my interests but this one did so do not be surprised if updates slow down once again. I will say it is hot in this region and I am just hoping Trypticon isn't around.

Third POV

Hannah was helping her boyfriend repair more damages caused by those little freaks. "Never thought we would be getting into something of this magnitude love but with you it is so worth it" Hannah said breaking the silence in half.

Dale looked at Hannah as the two of them were suspended from the ceiling and repairing more of the circuits the scraplets had eaten. 'I never thought we would be mixing in with giant alien robots' Dale thought as he and Hannah continued to repair the circuits.

"Least some of them don't look down on us anymore since we helped them get rid of those little freaks" Dale said as he patched the wires up with new ones. "Thank God your mom works as an electrician love cause I don't know how much hot water we would be in or rather the Autobots" Hannah replied.

Dale's POV

When Hannah said experiencing the whole being alongside giant alien robots with me, Sam and Carly was worth it I knew she was referring to being with me for the most part. 'One reason why I love you so much Hannah Ripley' I thought as she and I fixed the fuse box and made our way down on zip lines Wheeljack made.

"Least the zip lines didn't blow up in our hands" I joked. "I heard that" the Autobot inventor called. "That was the idea" I called back grinning at Hannah. Of course some snickers were heard knowing it was true among the Autobots and now us humans Wheeljack's inventions were prone to blowing up.

"Of course when I was in the vents burning those freaks out of the vents it was like the scene in the movie Alien when Dallas goes into the vents to get the Xenomorph into the airlock only it was tiny little metal bugs from hell" Hannah said

She had a point and she was bold enough to go into the vents. "I felt it was interesting to help the big guys out mainly because those things were far worse than the outbreak in Aliens" Hannah added. I could only smile after all she had a point knowing it could have been a whole lot worse if we were not around of course Ratchet decided to scan a whole lot harder so this wouldn't happen again.

Hannah's POV

I hope to never have to go through the whole scaplet infestation and knowing how bad most can be on this world the one of Cybertron was a whole lot worse. 'Least us little ones as Optimus calls us were able to deal with the issues' I thought. 'For ones so small they have their own strengths' Optimus' words echoed in my head knowing he had a point sure we come up to their ankles and had to be mindful of their pedes as Ratchet called their feet.

"Try it now Ratchet" Dale called up to the large medical officer or CMO (chief medical officer). "Very good thank you Dale and Hannah" he replied satisfied the bridge and computers worked once again. 'Least the Autobots don't pick us up without consent after all it took a while for the bruises on our bodies to heal and we were lucky no one saw them.

'I am going to say it again now we knew how a toy feels when it is held like that and nearly crushed to deal' I thought. Of course we know for a fact we had to hide a not so normal life and our parents don't know and the Autobots were protecting the humans from the Decepticons and with Megatron gone we already knew from the fact how dangerous Starscream can be.

Third POV

In deep space Soundwave had picked up a life signal and knowing he was under his watchful eyes Starscream agreed to investigate. "There is no way in the pit any being could have survived this" Starscream growled but continued on then he heard moaning.

There floating among the remains of the space bridge was Megatron. "Master" Starscream murmured only Megatron to come to life and grabbed the seekers neck only to stop moving again. Before Starscream could act Laserbeak appeared and then "it seems our master is unwell prepare medical bay" the seeker declared knowing he could never fool Soundwave.


	19. Watched and Followed

Watched and Followed

Hannah's POV

My life as a teenage human is not so normal now that my boyfriend, best friend and her boyfriend were now in the middle of an alien war because their ship crashed landed near the mountains close to their home.

'I never thought I would be in the middle of something this big' I thought. Sure I wanted something interesting to happen but this was far over the top. Most of my time during my shifts while brewing fancy coffee brews I am in deep thought and reflecting how and why all four of us got mixed into a race with metal beings.

"Hannah" a voice said breaking my thoughts in two. I turned to face Lisa a co-worker in her mid-twenties. "Are you alright you have been deep in thought" she observed. "Just thinking about dad and how his trip and conference is going" I replied but this was far from the truth. "Well ok then as long as the coffee is perfect" she replied.

Third POV

Hannah was relieved Lisa bought her excuse for being deep in thought after all she knew no one would believe her and she swore she would not speak of the Autobots to anyone including her father. 'He would never believe me at all' Hannah thought as she walked out of the bookstore where she worked in the café section.

'Least the Autobots didn't have another pest problem from hell although better to look for those pests than a Xenomorph' Hannah though although she had a feeling she was being watched.

The feeling Hannah was getting was she was being watched and she was relieved when Firestar arrived of course she knew Hot Rod was not too far behind since she was taken the other three had another Autobot back-up their guardians since Optimus was that protective of them.

Hannah was right to feel nervous knowing she was being watched and it was by two Decepticons Breakdown and Knockout. "So this is the tiny brat who escaped Lord Megatron and once he is able to be reactivated we will have that fleshling" Breakdown growled. "Oh will" Knockout agreed.

'He is just like a dad but my human dad would never believe me that was why we never said anything from the get-go' Hannah thought.

Firestar's POV

"I have been getting this creepy feeling the Cons might try to take me again" Hannah said to me. "What makes you say that" I asked her. "Just a creepy feeling" Hannah replied as we drove to base knowing if those four are under our watchful optics.

"Hannah I can assure you we are not going to let the Cons take you again" I assured her. Of course being a small being she could not fight back against the Decepticons. I know her sire works with alternative energy and this is an element the Decepticons will take by any means necessary even take out various memories.

Of course I knew her love, Dale Dragon was thinking Hot Rod was trying to take her spark from him and of course Hannah and Dale are not always apart from each other. 'She is lucky femme to have a mech like Dale for her and he picked a good femme' I thought.

I still remember the scraplet infestation and when she volunteered to go into the vents to get the out and when we arrived on base I reported the strange senses Hannah had been getting to Optimus. "I am not letting her out of my sight Optimus and she told me she had this feeling she is being watched and followed" I explained.

Optimus' POV

Hannah Ripley had every good reason to be concerned about being watched; this was why I had the humans have two Autobots' each guarding them and of course Ratchet and Ironhide have learned to accept the humans.

'These beings may be small but the Decepticons would hurt them by any means and I would not allow any of it' I thought. Of course I have been getting uneasy senses too; Megatron could still be online.


	20. Video Talks

Video Talks

Third POV

"So everything is going well Hannah" her father, Dallas Ripley asked. "Yes dad and yes Dale is keeping is pants on and fly zipped" Hannah replied. She did not want him to know she, her boyfriend and friends were now in the middle of an alien civil war in which devastated on world and now Prime was worried about their war destroying another.

'Dad can never know about it bad enough he runs an environmental company and one the Cons would want' Hannah thought. "Things are going well in Japan kiddo and so many people want to make deals and contacts with me" Dallas added.

"Did you meet Godzilla yet" Hannah asked him. Dallas laughed "not yet kiddo but I hope so" was his reply. "I better go Hannah and I look forward to seeing you in September" Dallas said.

As soon Dallas signed off Hannah closed her laptop knowing her father was the only parent she had 'she doesn't count she cheated on him and God knows what else she lied about' Hannah thought thinking about her father.

Hannah's POV

I never wanted to see my 'mom' again and dad knew she tried to bribe me into keeping quiet about her affair with another man. 'She was always with a gimmie gimmie gimmie' I thought knowing she went through his money and never cared about him nor me' I thought.

I swore I would never do that to my man "Dale I should call him and see if he wants me to hang out with him" I said and I texted him _wanna hang out love_ I asked him. I waited and then _yes love it is nice when you want to come over._

Dale's POV

Dad was out with his friends and so was mom; I told them Hannah was coming over. "Dad still couldn't believe Hannah would go for a guy like me. Jazz's holoform appeared he was posing as a friend he had been hanging out with.

"So Hannah is coming over to hang out with us" he asked. "Yeah of course I was the first guy she vented about her mom and Hannah told me the divorce was unpleasant; Hannah said her mom didn't care about her and her dad" I said.

"How bad" Jazz asked "Bad enough to try to put him in debt in his name" Hannah said entering the door. "She was a shopaholic, she used my dad for money" Hannah added. I hugged Hannah "Dale when we get married I promise I will treat you as any man deserves to be treated; love, respect and stable lifestyle I will never spend money on anything except on our livelihood not material items love" Hannah said.

'I am a lucky man sure Hannah is considered a rich girl because of her dad's environmental company' I thought. Even though we are in the middle of an alien war it makes no difference to me as long as I get to be with my girl.

The Next Day

Third POV

The humans looked on as Ratchet repaired the computer seeing as it was still acting up from the infestation. "Never thought I would have to go into the vents to flush out an infestation from hell" Hannah said to Dale as he took out his tools to help Ratchet.

"At least a Xenomorph didn't jump out at you" Dale remarked. "Xenomorph" Sam asked. "You know the Alien series although I did see the prequel" Carly said. "Yeah I thought for a moment a Xenomorph was going to jump out at me" Hannah added. Of course Optimus was relieved to know the humans did put an end to the infestation; 'these four never fail to surprise me' he thought and he knew Hannah Ripley was worried about the Decepticons found out about her father's occupation.


	21. Strange Artifact

Strange Artifact

Third POV

Hannah was glad to go on her break although she could not leave the coffee shop since her boss would not let her. 'Least she lets me read something' Hannah thought reading a magazine about archeology and anthropology.

'Break is over' Hannah thought marking her place in her reading material. Of course her two Autobot guardians were watching her knowing she was safe and if the Cons tried anything Hotrod and Firestar would be ready.

Hot Rod knew Hannah was a bold human femme and liked her however her spark/heart belonged to Dale Dragon. 'He is a lucky male human' Hot Rod thought.

Hannah's POV

As soon as my shift ended and I got into my main Autobot guardian, since the whole incident with being taken by three Decepticons while Firestar was outnumbered and outgunned; there was not a damn thing I could have done I am not very tall and couldn't be a match for a two to three story beings from another world.

As soon as the three of us were on our way to Autobot base we passed Jazz 'hey love' Dale texted. 'Hello too my love' I texted back to Dale, dad never knew what I saw in him. I can understand why he had his heart torn out knowing the woman he thought he loved only to be used for his money.

When I first introduced dad to him I knew Dale was nervous around him.

Dale's POV

When I was off work I knew Hannah would be off for today too and being around her is the best part of my day. 'Being with you at the end of my shift is the best parts of my day love' Hannah texted me. I was floored in a good way knowing Hannah was happy to see me too.

'I love that girl and she seemed too happy to be with me' I thought as the four Autobots we were with drove into the base it won't be long until Sam and Carly come by knowing it was for the best because we know from what the Autobots have told us Starscream will take over.

'At least those creeps didn't destroy my rose' I thought as Hannah and I made our way to the catwalk where we puny humans have to be. Once Hannah and I settled down Hannah pulled out her magazine of ancient Greece only to have Ratchet leer over her; "What in the All Spark" he said.

Third POV

Hannah and Dale nearly jumped out of their skins when Ratchet looked at the article Hannah was reading. "Can I see that for a moment" Ratchet asked engaging his holoform; a tall man with a doctors vest on, brown hair turning grey, close to six feet tall or five feet eleven inches tall and glasses on.

"What's wrong it's an article about ancient Rome" Hannah replied perplexed as to why an being like Ratchet based on his attitude would even be interested in it. "This is an artifact from Cybertron and I know what it is" he said showing an enlarged copy to Optimus.

Hannah and Dale were confused as most of the Autobots expected them to be.

Ratchet's POV

When I peered over Hannah's small shoulder the picture of the painting showed an ancient human figure or God-like being holding the artifact surprised me; how is it that ancient humans came into contact with something this powerful.

I requested Hannah let me see the magazine she was reading. "What is it about the article you liked Ratchet? I thought you were not too interested in anything Earth related" Hannah pointed out. It is true I am not but this got my attention.

"What is something like this doing on Earth" Jetfire asked being a scientist. His holoform was a human male in his twenties, red hair, white shirt, white slacks and six foot two. His robot form walked over to the two humans as the other humans entered.

"It would seem from what Optimus had informed us with Megatron resurrecting ancient Cybertronians with dark energon and with this artifact, potential more could be here it would seem our race has been to your world before" he explained.

I knew Jetfire liked those four after all Hannah did tell him everything about natural resources on her world. It would seem our world have met before.


	22. Energon Harvester

Energon Harvester

Jetfire's POV

I had to have the article enlarged for Optimus to read it seeing how it was so small and could only see the pages better. 'Everything on this planet is too small' I thought. "How is it possible an artifact could have found its way on this planet and how could humans move something like this" Ratchet asked.

"I think the ancient humans didn't know what it was" Springer added entering the room with Hannah on his shoulder. "Of course not it was alien to them no offense" Hannah replied. I handed the 'magazine' as humans call it back to Hannah. "Thanks for let me enlarge it" I said. "Yeah sure" Hannah replied as Springer put her down.

Optimus entered the lab and gave Hannah the look to rejoin her human friends. As soon as Hannah was out of the lab of course she knew she had to remain on the catwalk to avoid our pedes.

Third POV

None of the Autobots even expected to discover any artifacts on the new world. Jetfire being a science officer was fascinated by this world. "This world is even more interesting and it would seem this world has more ties with Cybertron than we thought" Jetfire murmured as he scanned the article showing the enlarged version to Optimus.

"I never thought it was possible for artifacts this powerful would be on Earth" Optimus said. Of course none of them wanted to be reminded of it. "This is an energon harvester we need to located this artifact at once and secure it before the Decepticons discover its location" Optimus declared.

Springer's POV

I watched Hannah and Dale fixing up the remaining areas where those bugs had eaten and I got a com from Jetfire. "Can you bring Hannah in the lab please" he requested. "Sure thing buddy" I replied of course Hannah was helping her soon to be bond mate Dale.

'Never thought when the Cons had her she would make an attempt to escape and get us Wreckers out' I thought. As soon as I got close enough to the two of them I decided to have a little fun with them. I hovered my hand over Hannah.

"So Hannah did you catch the last episode of Breaking Bad?" Dale asked. "Yeah did you notice our Chem instructor looks like Walter White" Hannah asked. I then grabbed Hannah by her scruff area as I would a sparkling. "Whoa hey what the" Hannah cried out as I held her to my face.

"You are needed kiddo" I said. I turned to Dale and said "Jetfire just needs to talk to her" I added placing her on my shoulder. As soon as we were out of the room Hannah said "sheesh you could have just said something and I would have complied big guy" she said. "This method is more fun" I replied. "For you" she retorted. I couldn't help but grin.

Hannah's POV

When the big green Autobot picked me up I couldn't help but feel like a toy being taken off the shelf when he did. "When it comes to being around you little ones we had to learn how to belittle out strength" Springer explained. "Right" was my response.

As soon as we got to the lab Jetfire gave me the magazine that got the Autobots attention although something in the back of my head told me the Cons wanted it too. 'Why Earth' I thought as Springer took me back to Dale so I can continue to help him with the repairs the Autobots were too big to fix and look into.

As soon as Dale and I finished the repairs from there we were glad to be together of course none of us humans expected anything from another world thrust us in the middle of an alien war.


	23. Is it a Coincidence?

Is it a Coincidence?

Third POV

The humans were perplexed as to how and why an artifact from Cybertronian would even be on Earth and where a war took place in ancient times. 'How is it beings from another world would be on Earth of all places?' Dale thought.

He never thought he, his friends and girlfriend would be involved in a war and when the love of his life was taken by the Decepticons. 'If those creeps harmed her I would kill them myself' he thought. Of course it was not the first painful memory his love had the fact her mother was a gold digger and cheated on her father.

'Hannah would never do that to me let alone anyone of course I can't blame her for not wanting anything to do with her' Dale thought as he was taken home. Of course he and the other three humans knew the Decepticons were still out there and could take them at any moment.

Decepticon Warship

Megatron was in a comatose state and considering the dark energon in his chest was keeping him alive and it was enough to keep Starscream from making an effort to usurp him. 'I need to be out of optic and audio shot of Soundwave' the devious Decepticon thought.

'I need to find a different method to become Lord of Destruction and Decepticons' Starscream thought. He was aware of the fact one of the Autobots' newest allies were humans. 'Why would they be willing to ally with beings so small and helpless' he thought even after the one he took escaped and helped the captured Autobots escape.

'My time will come and I will get rid of him soon enough' Starscream thought knowing he was going to have to wait after all Megatron is a ruthless warlord who had caused the war for Cybertron and tried to kill the four human youths.

'If I capture those four but I will have to get past their 'protectors' Starscream thought he knew the human known as Hannah Ripley had the knowledge his lord and master wanted.

Hannah's POV

I am glad to have two Autobots' outside the house and the same true for my friends. 'Couldn't feel safer' I thought of course I know watching The Blair Witch Project and The Blair Witch with Dale and we felt it would be nice if he could stay for a week as long as we kept the pants on.

'At least the four of us have big friends to keep us safe' I thought. After the Decepticons took me I have been nervous and now we know our world had been visited before by both Autobots and Decepticons. 'I never thought two worlds have met each other before and it took something called energy they need to cause us to meet' I thought.

Of course the unit known as the Wreckers whom I had helped bust out although their commander Ultra Magnus was shocked.

Ultra Magnus' POV

Hot Rod told me what his human charge had said when she said something to Firestar and I played the com "do you think an artifact from your world that Optimus had described would even be on Earth a sheer coincidence".

I had to agree with Ripley 'I am thinking the same and when I read her file I knew why the Decepticons wanted her. 'She knows about various methods of energy of her world and her sire does run something called geothermal' I thought.

'The young ones of this world seem to know more than they think' I thought. I never forgot how Hannah Ripley managed to free all of us and she even gave Springer quite a shock when Hot Rod filled us in on how she got him out and then free the rest of us. 'Bolder than I first thought' I thought.


	24. Locating the Mysterious Artifact

Locating the Mysterious Artifact

Third POV

None of the Autobots even expected to find any connection to the humans and Cybertronians. 'I thought Hannah was nuts to read those things however she has to take over her dad's company in the future' Carly thought. "Do you think this is more than a coincidence" Hannah asked Carly knowing her magazine made the Autobots have more than a second look at Earth.

"Sure we know our world is rich in resources and the Decepticons will never leave it alone and I am keeping my fingers crossed they never find out about my dad" Hannah said. "Carly Hot Rod told me they were going to go into my head and I know for a fact they were going to find more than dad's line of work" Hannah said.

Carly knew Hannah and Dale liked to keep their love life quiet and to Hannah it was annoying to have her dad walk in on them when they wanted some alone time. "Now Hannah I think the Cons would be more concerned about it and besides you said he keeps his pants on and fly zipped" Carly replied. "Unlike someone I knew once" Hannah added. Carly knew Hannah was still mad at her mom for cheating on her father and stealing money from him.

Hannah's POV

When I think about my so called mom my only regret was not putting her air mattress in the lake when she complained and bitched about the camping trip. "Wonder where that artifact is and how did it get here on Earth of all planets" I asked Carly. So far the Autobots have been given an additional reason to protect us and when we walked in on the Decepticons that day just because we just wanted some alone time.

'I am still perplexed on how the Autobots are going to find this object and the bigger question is how they are going to take it without the other humans finding out' I thought. 'First off museums and gigantic robots don't mix second Earth buildings were not made for them' I thought.

Of course I hope we won't be needed on this after all bad enough the Autobots hated to be reminded of the scraplet infestation and having all four of us dealing with it. "Well it could be worse could have brought back another metal eating bug trap" Dale pointed out.

"Not funny" Springer called from another room. It wasn't supposed to be and what is not a laughing matter is finding the artifact and taking it away before the Decepticons can use it.

Ratchet's POV

It has not been easy tracking this Cybertronian artifact and I am starting to think this is more than the facts of the scraplet trap being found on Earth, dark energon and now this. Pereceptor, Jetfire and myself have been trying to pin point the location of the energon harvester and we knew we could not let the Decepticons take it.

'I never thought the four humans would be of some help' I thought. No one wanted to be reminded of the whole Scraplet infestation.

Third POV

Decepticon Warship

Knockout the red grounder with blood red eyes was hard at work with his partner Breakdown. 'Hard to think the dark energon saved our lord and master' Breakdown thought. "Is Starscream going to try to take that human who holds the knowledge of Earth's resources.

In the meantime Starscream was still contemplating how to be rid of Megatron for good in order to become Lord and Master. 'I will terminate you one way or another' he thought. To make matters interesting he too discovered the answer; the Energon Harvester. 'I must have it' he thought.


	25. Artifact Located

Artifact Located

Third POV

The Autobot Science officers were just astounded over the fact there were ancient battles and potentially Cybertronian artifacts' on this small planet. 'I never thought beings so small would make such use and misuse of their energy sources' Jetfire thought as he scanned potential locations of where the Energon Harvester was.

'Least Hannah Ripley was able to inform the Autobots about the uses of energy sources and this world is rich with them' the big Autobot thought. Hannah was helping Optimus with museums locations which seemed to exhibit ancient Rome.

Optimus' POV

Finding that artifact was vital and if the Decepticons find it first this could mean dire consequences for this small planet and the humans could be in danger.

"Any luck Prime" Ultra Magnus asked. "Jetfire and Preceptor have a location; we will need to confiscate the artifact" I declared. This made Hannah Ripley twitch and ask "how do you plan to pull that off there are security.

"We will ensure the system does not pick up on any of us and we will be assured the artifact is safe" I replied to the human youngling. I knew what the human youngling was saying; their world was not built for us and to the humans we are giants and humans were not used to feeling so tiny.

"We will ensure the system is shut down, then we use our holoforms'" I began to explain to the small beings and the Autobots. "Holoforms' are used to mimic beings which are organic and too small for our beings to mimic" I added to explain to the humans. The four of them knew they had to stay behind knowing the Decepticons would most likely be there.

Dale's POV

After Optimus briefed the four of us we knew we could not go because the museum guards would catch us, two the Decepticons would be here and three I still have haunted memories of my love being taken by the Decepticons.

'I am glad we are not dumb enough to follow them; first we were nearly crushed to death like some kids toy and then the love of my life gets taken and of course last but least I thought Hot Rod was trying to take the love of my life away from me' I thought.

Of course it helped to know from Slingshot Hannah is a bad ass chick especially after the way she had handled the infestation. 'I love you Hannah and I thought your dad would hate me for dating you but he seemed to agree you and I are made for each other' I thought.

'Never in my wildest dreams I never thought we would be in the middle of a giant robot war' I thought as I put my arm around Hannah's shoulder and Sam did the same to Carly. 'I just hope the Autobots get that thing before the Cons do and based on what Optimus had said it could be bad news if the Decepticons got it first.

"The location of the artifact is Tampa, Florida and we have had both Ratchet and Preceptor make a replica" Optimus added in his plan to take the artifact before the Decepticons. "The humans will remain here if Decepticons are present" Optimus added. We four humans knew that was coming after all to the giant robots were insects.

Third POV

Decepticon Warship

It was only a matter of time before the Decepticons found out about the artifact and Starscream knew he had to have it for once his master awoke from his coma he would most definitely cause damage as he had done in the past for his deception.

'The human element is weakening the Autobots and if I can capture the four of them Optimus would pay dearly to have those little insects or his pets back' the Decepticon SIC and air commander thought.


	26. God of the Machine

God of the Machine

Third POV

The humans were concerned about the idea of securing the artifact from the museum. 'I just hope they can get it without issues such as the Decepticons' Hannah thought. "By the way since there are priceless items in places like that security is going to be tight so watch out or you'll have more than the Decepticons to be concerned about" Carly warned.

Optimus knew about the warning and he knew there was more than one thing to worry about; more humans seeing them already four of them had. In the case of Carly, her so to be bond mate, and her two friends this was 'wrong place wrong time'.

The little ones had been a great help as far as he was concerned the four of them had been helpful in their fight against the Decepticons and it was not just the whole scraplet infestation. Optimus had Wheeljack create human size weapons to protect themselves from the Decepticons in case any of them tried to abduct another one of their own.

Hannah's POV

When Wheeljack gave us the guns I was hesitant and had more than one thing in my head after all his inventions were known to combust and second of all how were we going to hide these from mom and dad; well my dad is out of town for the summer.

'I just hope it is a grab the item and get the hell out of there' I thought knowing if the Decepticons are here than there is more than one thing to worry about after all the four of us knew he did not want the natives on this planet finding out.

'Well I have said it again with Dale, Sam, and Carly this was a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time' I thought as the Autobots left through the ground bridge. 'Please don't let other humans find out' I thought.

Third POV

As soon as the small group of Autobots arrived at the museum they knew what had to be done it had to be swift and quiet knowing humans would be on patrol in the area. "Optimus there are two Decepticon signals heading your way" Hannah called to him.

Optimus had let the humans check the monitors since most of the Autobots were wither out on patrol, in the medical room and in this case on this mission to retrieve the artifact.

Five Hours earlier

Decepticon Warship

"Knockout you and Breakdown are to recover that artifact Thundercracker scanned from that human femme and the one who managed to escape" Starscream ordered. "It is important we retrieve it before the Autobots and for Megatron" Starscream added.

He wanted revenge against the human femme known as Hannah Ripley for making him look like a complete glitch in front of the other Decepticons even thought it was Soundwave's little minions at fault knowing they got too close for Hannah Ripley to get the keys and help the other captured Autobots escape.

Museum

Optimus' POV

The two grounder Decepticons were here, Knockout and Breakdown. "Well you are a looker for heavy duty wheels" purred Knockout. "Breakdown think you can smash this weak structure" he added. I knew I had to drop my cover in order to deal with the Decepticons.

'Ironhide, Springer use your holoforms to collect and replace the artifact' I said through the comlink and Carly was doing her part to ensure the security monitors did not catch anything.

Third POV

The humans were doing their part "we need to get the thing away if it is dangerous as Optimus says it is" Sam said to his love. The four of them watched the monitors as Springer and Ironhide in their holoforms grabbed the holoform.

Just as that happened the bridge opened to let the Bots through to secure the artifact 'yes' Hannah thought knowing there won't be any issues and once the switch occurred.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus had their hands full with the two Decepticons. 'We got the weapon Prime and Magnus' Springer said through the comlink. Breakdown was about to shock the Prime but Magnus used his hammer to knock it out of his servos and then Prime delivered the kick. Breakdown was about to shock the Prime but Magnus used his hammer to knock it out of his servos and then Prime delivered the kick to the medic.

"Watch the paint" Knockout gripped. "If you care about your paint so much I suggest you leave" Ultra Magnus growled. This made the two scamper off while the last Autobots got through the ground bridge and ensure the powerful machine made by the ancient Autobots and Decepticons was secured in the vault under lock and key.


	27. Night of Terror

Night of Terror

Where I am it is trick or treating and I have a party to go to tonight hosted by the Geeks of Meetup's Geek Club. Anyway I think you guys know who is coming.

Third POV

Once the artifact was secured the little ones got to work with helping the Autobots who needed fixing. To make matters interesting the two Decepticons were grounders so this made Optimus even more concerned about the humans knowing they could be captured at any moment.

Of course the group of Autobots assigned to protect the humans had to take them home to avoid any one getting suspicious of course Hannah had to oblige because she knew her neighbors would check on her. 'Sheesh leave it to dad to get worried over me' Hannah thought.

Hannah's POV

As soon as Flareup and I were out the base we heard an alarm go off. "Now what" I muttered. "Recon and I got Prime's approval to take you because it is just a recon nothing else" Flareup replied. "Energon" I asked her. "Yes energon spike and we are to check it out but Hannah keep your distance I don't know what it does to humans" she warned.

I had to agree some things were better left unknown and I just had a bad feeling about it but thanks to Wheeljack's human sized laser/pulse gun and motion detector I felt just fine but still I had a terrible feeling about this.

"Flareup I am going to get backup because what if the Decepticons pick up on it too" I advised. "Good idea Hannah" Flareup replied. "Hannah to available Autobots in the area there has been an energon spike and chances are the Cons may have it in their sights too".

"Loud and clear Hannah" Dale called. Turns out Jazz was not too far behind "coming" Arcee called "On our way Flareup" Bumblebee called. 'Four Bots four humans let's hope to Cons are not around' I thought.

Third POV

Optimus was worried about the four humans potentially getting in harm's way, "something on your mind Optimus" Prowl asked. "I'm worried the humans will get too close to the Decepticons bad enough Hannah Ripley was taken and nearly had a patch hooked into her head" Optimus said.

"Prime those four are far more resilient than you think and they have not desired to see the war up close; one of them said they knew how their action figures felt being handled like that" Prowl replied. "Still I have a bad feeling about this" Prime vented.

Flareup's POV

Now that all eight of us were together we knew we had to send the signal to the Autobots to collect the energon and we had to be sure it was safe or other humans would catch us taking it besides four humans know about us.

'Least they had been able to keep their lips sealed about us being on their world but the Decepticons are more likely to expose us' I thought. "So what's the plan" Hannah asked me. "We are going to check out the source and go from there and if you see a Con in the area you know what to do" I said to the four humans.

"Of course Flareup" Hannah replied. Since her abduction I had to keep a close optic on her since two of Megatron's seekers took her but then again with her size and help she was able to get additional reinforcements for the Autobots.

We had a dense forest to cover and Hannah said those four would hang out there all the time knowing their creators would not bother them out there.

Third POV

Unknown to the group there was going to be a night of horror and terror from a sadistic Decepticon, Airachnid; she was proved to be a triple change with an organic mode and unknown flying mode. However she left Megatron and the Decepticons to hunt for species and she had a place for human.

'Now the hunt begins' the spider-bot thought in a sadistic tone after all she slaughtered numerous Autobots during the war including bond mates to Arcee and Flareup. Of course she now had her sights on a human and nothing thrilled her than the spill of blood and energon.

Hannah's POV

'Good to have yet another damn good reason to be with Dale' I thought and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. Once we began walking we got to the source but it was not what we expected; a huge ship.

'Damn and I thought the Decepticon ship was big' I thought. Arcee went in and got out in panic. "We need to get Optimus and the rest of them over right away I know how this ship belongs to" She said. I didn't know what was wrong but since we were told she would be in charge of the unit.

"What's wrong" I asked her as I got inside of Flareup. "The ship is a Decepticon ship" she replied and to make matters worse we were out of range and something ambushed Arcee and Carly. "CARLY" I heard Sam scream out and got out of Bee of course Dale and I followed the led and began to fire at that Con.

"GET AWAY FROM HER" Sam shouted angry at his love being attacked. "That's it put up a fight little ones after all I will have all four of your heads" the mysterious Decepticon laughed as she lunged at our Autobot protectors. "Who the hell are you" I hissed as I got to Carly who was uninjured.

"AIRACHNID" Arcee hissed.

Third POV

"Well seems I have more reasons to hurt you Arcee those three Autobots and those four humans for my collection" Airachnid laughed as she used her webbing to trap the Autobots. "Get out of here now" Arcee cried out and the humans did as they were told.

"Well once I am done with those four I will come back for you" Airachnid hissed and chased her prey.

The four of them knew if they went in different directions it would make them hard to get. "That's it play hard to get" the Decepticon laughed. 'We need to lure her back to the ship' Hannah thought.

Hannah's POV

I hope the Autobots can get out of it they told us to get away and I did not want to die as a helpless insect sure she is tall but our smaller size made it easier for us and by now all four of us to escape her and there was something I learned from the Autobots energon is flammable.

'We need to get to her ship lure her there and get it to explode' I said as a message. As soon as we got there while evading her I ensured she got to me as we used a primitive method by getting rocks to spark lighting an oily rag Dale carried and threw it.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" the crazy con screamed and we were able to get to a safe distance and then "there you are" we turned to see the voice it was her. We knew we had to remain hidden and then "you little brats".

"Oh no" Carly muttered then out of nowhere the group who were learned got out of her webbing and beat her down.

"Thank Primus you're safe" Flareup said to the four of us. Airachnid got away but thank God the nightmare is over.


	28. Worst Fear Part one

Worst Fear Part one

Third POV

After the terrifying encounter with the sadistic Decepticon Airachnid Optimus was even more protective of the little ones even to a point where it drove all four of them nuts 'I am beginning to see why Bee calls him 'sire'' Sam thought. Of course the other three viewed him as an overprotective father but after what happened he swore he was not letting them out of his optics for a while.

Hannah was about to leave from her shift when Dale entered and asked for some coffee "here you go" Hannah said. 'She knows how I love it and her work uniform makes her sexy' he thought. Once Hannah was in her street clothing she was hand in hand with her love of course she caught a glimpse of the big rig.

'Optimus' Hannah thought as she and her love got into their Autobot protectors waiting vehicle forms.

Optimus' POV

When I got the reports from Arcee about the return of Airachnid, the most dangerous Decepticon within Megatron's ranks but this time she is acting on her own. 'I never intended to put them in danger Optimus' Arcee said to me.

"I will not put the little ones in danger again even though the four managed to escape Airachnid alive and protect other lifeforms from a terrible fate" I muttered as I met with the others in the main control room.

"Optimus I know you are worried about the little ones but those four are stronger than you think" Springer said. "I know but those four are so small and they could have been murdered by Airachnid as many of our own were" I replied.

"But they didn't go offline those little ones did well considering the circumstances" Prowl added. I had to agree but then the Autobots assigned to protect those four entered. "Can't believe we got away from that robotic spider alive" "next time Dale let's watch a horror movie than be in the middle of one" "second" "ditto".

Then "Optimus I have found the Decepticon warship" Ratchet called out. "How did you penetrate their cloaking signal" I asked him. "I didn't I was running tests on Teletran-1" Ratchet reported. "With the ship now exposed we can try the element of surprise" Ironhide suggested. "Can do some serious damage" Springer agreed.

"Sounds like a good idea to us" Hannah put in. I looked at her knowing she did not have any desire to be taken prisoner again but her soon to be bond mate put his arm on her shoulder blade. "Also I picked up an Autobot beacon" Ratchet added. "The Decepticons can wait Ratchet bring your medical kit there maybe Autobots in distress" I commanded.

Hannah's POV

I had to take what the Autobots said about our night of terror through the coms as a compliment after all I just want to remind Optimus just because the four of us are small doesn't mean we're helpless. 'I know Prime isn't going to let us out of his optics and neither are the rest of the big guys.

"Optimus values all life including yours and after nearly being killed for the sake of fun makes him worry for all four of you" Bumblebee said. This makes sense 'he is just like my dad' I thought after all most fathers would protect their kids with their lives.

Third POV

Ratchet and Optimus arrived to the Autobot ship the two Autobots used a blow torch to enter the ship. The ship began to shift and the two braced themselves of course when they entered the first body was found with discolored energon.

Ratchet ran a scan "Optimus these Autobots did not perish in the crash they are the victims of a virus" he declared. Being the CMO Prime trusted his diagnosis. "This ship is a plague" Optimus replied. "Do not touch the virus could still be active" Ratchet warned but the ship shifted again and the Prime was in time to look up to have the infected energon go into his exposed optics.

Ratchet called a group in to aid the Prime into his medical bay and the humans were horrified to see the big mech enter and set him on the medical berth. The humans were stunned to see the giant like that and now the only thing they could do was watch.

"Cybonic plague" Ratchet declared. "What was a virus like that doing there" Carly asked. "The ships passengers were infected" Arcee explained. "This was a Decepticon virus created by Megatron himself" Ratchet added. "No cure" Optimus said in a weak voice. He felt as small as the humans. "Hang on if this was created by Megatron what if he caught it by accident maybe he would have it" Sam said.

"Can't ask him his is offline" Ironhide replied. "The ship is still visible" Hannah pointed out on the monitors. Bumblebee and Jazz knew what to do.


	29. Worst Fear part two

Worst Fear part two

Third POV

The smallest allies of the Autobots couldn't help but feel helpless they knew there was nothing they could do for their big friend. Seeing the large mech laying on the medical berth, with a ugly black spot on his eye or optic "Ratchet" Optimus began weakly Ratchet turned to him "were you" Optimus was about to ask.

"Infected no" Ratchet answered and Optimus gave a weak sigh in relief knowing he was the only one.

Hannah's POV

'I just feel so small and helpless we can't do anything for him' I thought. Knowing the four of us stumbled on their war and we were just two pairs of young lovers and he was willing to keep us in the base so we can be safe from the Decepticons.

"I hope Bee and Jazz can find what we need for him" I said. "They will Hannah Jazz is one of Optimus' top saboteurs" Dale said. "Yes and Bee is one of his top scouts" Sam added for him. "Really" I asked the two men. "Yeah and if there is a cure for this illness they'll find it" Sam said.

"You two are on the mark as you humans say it" Arcee said "plus Optimus is going to pull through we know all four of you are worried" she said. "How did you know what I was thinking are you big guys mind readers" I asked. "We could be" Sideswipe said with a grin. 'Well that makes me feel better' I thought knowing things were going to get better.

"You four are not as helpless and from what I have read in the reports and when you got us out of Decepticon prisons. Of course when we had the infestation you four pulled through, pit we never knew how beings so small can be so bold" Springer said.

Optimus' POV

I looked up at our small friends and I have made them think they were helpless to help me but I was not going to let them on the warship. 'Maybe Springer is right despite being so tiny they were not helpless' I thought.

"Oh my god" Hannah said looking at the screen. "Megatron I thought that blast killed him" Dale said "if he gets out of the coma he's in we're in for it" Carly said. I knew the little ones would be in fear of Megatron after all he had tried to kill them if we hadn't arrived.

On the Warship

Jazz's POV

Bumblebee and I got onto the ship with the hope of saving Prime "I still can't believe we got into this but we have a leader to save" I said in a quiet voice. 'Dale don't worry about a thing if anyone can get the cure we can' I thought.

All the time I spent with the humans I learned about their culture and how those four became soon to be bond mates. 'I know those four did not mean to walk in on the Decepticons 'Hannah said she felt her timing sucked' was what my human charge Dale said. 'I know he loves her and the fact she loves him for who he is and he is a human mech who treats his femme right' I thought as we got to the information center.

"Look the door Bee" I said to him. Bumblebee nodded 'on it buddy" he replied as he locked it so we would not have any Con walking in on us we could not let the Decepticons find out our leader is down and dying.

"Oh no it's not here" I said to Ratchet. "What" he replied. "I have scanned the files five times and there is nothing about the virus and how to cure Prime" I said. "Uh Jazz" Bumblebee said in fear I turned to face his direction and on the berth hooked up to life support was Megatron.

"Ratchet are you seeing this" I asked him. "Yes" I began to charge my blaster. "Hold it Jazz" Ratchet ordered. "Why we have him right where we want him" I replied. "Megatron may be Optimus' only chance of fighting the plague. "Well what do you suggest bridge him here so we can figure this out" I argued. "No I have studied cortical psychic patches outlawed by Autobots but not Decepticons and if we can get in Megatron's mind he will have what we need" Ratchet explained.

"I'll do it and I am Primes top scouts" Bumblebee eagerly volunteered. I knew I could not win this fight knew the patch was Optimus' chance at living.

Bumblebee's POV

'I have to go into that monster's head this is our only chance and I told Sam I am a scout and the best one at most' I thought. Jazz found the equipment as Ratchet was walking him through it and once Megatron was hooked up "do it Jazz we have to save Prime" I said giving him the go ahead.

I felt the tingling sensation as I felt my mind leaving my body to enter Megatron's head and I was there it was Kaon the Decepticon capital of Cybertron and I knew I had to get the cure for Prime.

Third POV

The humans watched the screen and seeing Megatron for the first time sent fear through their bodies after all Megatron ordered Bruticus to kill them and to Dale ordered his seekers to hurt the love of his life and he knew he could not help her because the Autobots would have told him he couldn't help the love of his life; one the Decepticons are huge two the Decepticons would have another good reason the threaten the Autobots and three the love of his life was a smart femme.

"Never thought anyone could survive that" Hannah said to Carly. "If big bad and freaky can help do it" she added. All they could do was watch and see the memories of his gladiator days and how he caused the war because Optimus got the matrix of leadership.

'I would not want to get too close to him' Hannah thought and after being at the Prime's foot and chest she did not want to get close to the Decepticon leader. 'Oh god' Hannah thought as the group watched. Optimus still felt helpless as he was fighting the illness.

Bumblebee's POV

I found a memory of Optimus inside of Megatron's head and he was destroying the Prime who had cared for me when I was a sparkling. "Well looks like a scout has trespassed in my world and you shall perish" Megatron growled as he appeared behind me.

The blade went through me "I see the patch why are you inside my head" he demanded. I explained everything "so after eons of war with me and the Decepticons the mighty Optimus Prime is dying to an ancient disease why this is better than I thought" he said.

"You have to save him or you will never have the chance to end him yourself" I put in.

Hannah's POV

Seeing Megatron again sent chills up my spin and even with the Autobots around it was not enough to make me feel safe. Bumblebee told Megatron after the Decepticon said the Prime would die and Bumblebee made a bold move "if you don't cure Optimus then you won't have a chance to kill the real one".

"Well played" was the Con leader's reply and the formula was displayed. "We have what we need disconnect Bumblebee now" Ratchet ordered. "YOU TICKED ME" Megatron bellowed and we could watch everything fall in ruin.

Third POV

Ratchet, Wheeljack and Preceptor began to create the cure to save Optimus while the little ones looked on. The two on the ship managed to escape before the Decepticons found out but unknown to Jazz and Bumblebee there was someone else with them in Bumblebee's mind.

As soon as they were back the CMO injected the cure in Optimus and the giant felt his strength and power return to him. As soon as he was on his feet he smiled down at the three of them "good job" he said and he walked over to the four little ones. "I know it was hard for all four of you to see this but you were brave enough to see it through" he said getting his optics to their level since the catwalk enable the four of them to get up to his chest.

Hannah still had uncertainty but she kept it to herself.


	30. The Enemy Within

The Enemy Within

Note: I have been watching Generation One Transformers because Peter Cullen and Frank Welker as you all know voiced the original Optimus Prime and Megatron. I thought I could use some of those episodes as inspiration.

Third POV

The humans watched as Ratchet was running tests on the Prime "that's it follow the light" he said as he used his flashlight to examine his optics. "Good well I would not advise anything way to hard and heavy but it would seem that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic plague" Ratchet declared.

"Thanks to you and Bumblebee" Optimus said. "Yeah too bad Megatron is on his death bed and if it were not for him we would not have gotten the cure for you" Jazz said. Bumblebee gave him a strange look "yeah I said it" Jazz said.

Unknown to the rest of the Autobots Bumblebee had someone else with him in his mind. 'I must get back to my body and destroy Optimus Prime' Megatron said in the yellow Autobot's head. "Bee are you ok" Sam asked his guardian.

Sam's POV

Bumblebee didn't seem into it as usual sure he is a big guy to me and during out times he and I have gotten along like we were best friends or something along the line. "Bee are you ok" I asked him to get his attention. "I'm fine Sam" was his reply.

I turned to Dale "there's something wrong with Bee Dale". "What makes you say that" he asked me. "Well he seems out of it and he always has his optics on me and since he got out of Megatron he has been out of it" I explained. "Well he was in big tall and evil's head and we thought that blast killed him and I just hope he stays out cold for good so he doesn't not take my love away from me again" Dale replied.

'Maybe talking to Hannah and or Carly is the way to go of course Hannah has sharp senses' I thought as I walked over to Carly and Hannah. Hannah was helping Carly help Ratchet update the computer. As soon as the girls were done I got Hannah's attention.

"Hannah have you noticed anything wrong with Bee" I asked her.

Hannah's POV

When Sam asked me about Bee I felt there was something off with him and I walked up to him along with Sam "Bee are you alright you seem out of it" I asked the yellow scout among the Autobots. "I feel fine Hannah and I had to leave my body for a while to help Prime" was his reply.

Of course once it was time to go home Ratchet overheard everything so he made Bumblebee stay behind Prowl offered to take him home but Prime felt it would arouse unwanted attention so Jazz took him and Dale back home.

As soon as I was home to the empty house 'I am wondering if something is wrong with Bee after all with that patch the Decepticons tried to get into my head with it' I thought as I changed into my night shirt and hit the hay.

Having to see the screen to help Optimus recover from that virus and seeing the face of evil; Megatron and based what we were told by Prime he was not the Con you wanted to mess with aside from Airachnid. 'That Decepticon is the stuff of nightmares and so if the Decepticon leader' I thought still wondering if Sam had every reason to be concerned.

Third POV

Bumblebee was not alright he had Megatron in his head 'now how did I meet this fate inside this small Autobot body' Megatron said in Bumblebee's mind. An image of Starscream pulling the dark energon shard out of his chest and had that nasty grin on his face thinking he would finally lead the Decepticons.

'Of course Starscream' Megatron thought as Bumblebee tried to get control of his body back. 'I need this body to recover my own and I need that shard of dark energon' Megatron finished in thought and he knew he had to get to the location where he fought Optimus with his army of the undead.

It was not long until Ratchet noticed Bumblebee acting strange "what's wrong" he asked the yellow scout. "I keep seeing Megatron's face" Bumblebee told Ratchet. Ratchet had a bad feeling that the time in Megatron's head may have affected his mind and had to put him in power down mode.

Since Hannah and Sam had a day off of their jobs the two small humans felt it was best to keep an eye on Bumblebee so they would be out of the way while Ratchet held down the base and the rest of the Autobots went on a mission.

"Thank you for listening to me Hannah I can see why Dale likes you so much" Sam said. Hannah had to agree she had a terrible feeling something was going to happen and sure enough out of nowhere Bumblebee began to move.

Sam's POV

After Bumblebee began to move Ratchet ran in "he just got up and started moving" Hannah said beating me to it. "He was in power down" Ratchet exclaimed concerned for Bee and I was more concerned too. "These coordinates are locked onto where we fought Megatron's undead army" Ratchet added.

Third POV

Bumblebee began to look for the dark energon shard Megatron had taken over his body 'where is it where' he thought as Megatron used Bumblebee's optics and as soon as he found the dark energon shard the bridge opened back to base.

"Bumblebee where have you: Ratchet was about to ask as he grabbed the scout's wrist only to be knocked out by Bumblebee and the two small humans knew this was not Bumblebee. The scout turned his attention to the small humans mainly the female human. 'Yes this human has much to pay for releasing my prisoners and the humans' second precious human shall go with me too' Megatron thought.

Before Bumblebee could grab Hannah Sam got in his way "leave her alone Bumblebee this isn't you fight it" Sam cried out hoping it would be enough but he grabbed the two humans and used the ground bridge to escape.

Hannah's POV

When Sam and I were taken 'I hope Ratchet gets us' I thought in fear after all we were too small to fight off Bumblebee and I had a terrible feeling what was to come. "Sam I think this had to do with having to go inside Megatron's head he must be inside Bee" I said after I put everything together.

"Hannah Sam I'm coming" Ratchet called through the coms we got. "Ratchet we think Megatron is the one doing this and he might use that shard" I said. "I had a feeling this was the case and I am on my way to get you two away from there and the others are in the same area as the warship" Ratchet added.

Of course Ratchet was in time as he used his wrench to knock the two of us out of Bee's hand and we landed in the medics waiting servo. At first we thought Bumblebee was going to stop but he didn't using immense strength Ratchet was thrown across the room.

The shard was inserted in the chest of what was Megatron's chest and the giant awakened. "Decepticons your rightful lord and master has returned he over looked the two of us but Ratchet and Bee got us out.

Third POV

The Autobot's were battling the Decepticons and Starscream was about to kill Optimus when out of nowhere a large alien jet appeared taking out the Decepticon SIC and when all was said and done the rest of the Autobots knew what was to come to Starscream.

Once Dale and Carly bridged everyone back everything was back to normal but Megatron was back.


	31. Shadow Dimension Part one

Shadow Dimension Part One

Third POV

Since Megatron returned from the brink of death the four humans were nervous, mainly Hannah after all she and Sam were nearly killed but on the plus side for the two of them Megatron was only interested in Starscream.

Hannah had that on her mind while she made coffee for the bookstore patrons 'I hope he doesn't come for me; already one month of summer break and weird things are happening' she thought as she continued to focus.

She knew Dale and the rest of the Autobots were worried knowing two of their human friends were taken and they knew Megatron had more pressing matters such as Starscream. 'Least Megatron was more concerned for Starscream than us' Hannah thought as her shift ended and left for her waiting Autobot guardian.

On the Nemesis

Starscream was on the medical berth after getting a major beat down from Megatron. "I see you are coming to Starscream and to think it was many Earth weeks I was lying there and you were where I was. Despite everything the medical staff informed me you will make a full recovery soon" Megatron hissed. "Not as rapid as your wrath" Starscream groaned. "I want you to know our roles will never be reversed again" Megatron warned.

The Decepticon warlord left the seeker to lick his wounds knowing Starscream tried to kill him by removing the dark energon shard out of his chest however Soundwave stopped him from completing this job. Of course Starscream knew where another Decepticon had fallen known as Sixshot who was killed by the wreckers many Earth years ago. 'Yes I'll resurrect him and then I will take my place as Lord Starscream' Starscream thought as he snuck out to fulfill his revenge against Megatron.

Autobot Base

Dale's POV

When I heard what happened from Sam I was horrified knowing this was the second time my love had been taken from me. 'I want to protect her from the Cons but all four of us can't do much to them after all we're so small compared to them' I thought. As soon as Hannah arrived I wrapped my arms around her. "Dale I'm fine I'm not going anywhere" Hannah said hugging me back.

I was scared the Cons were going to go into her head or try to but the last time Hannah managed to escape from their hands twice. Carly was relieved to have Sam back alive. "I am not counting on the last time seeing you know who again" Hannah said as the four of us made our way to the catwalk where we were safe from huge pedes.

We knew we had to stay out of the way of the larger beings and Optimus ensures the four of us are safe. "You think Megatron will come after us again" Hannah asked Hot Rod. "Hard to say but don't worry we will not let them take you again" he assured.

Hannah's POV

Hot Rod's words make me feel safe knowing we had more than one encounter with Megatron and I had an uneasy feeling he was going to take me again at some point. Of course Optimus walked to the four of us "you four are going to have to come with us" he said out of nowhere. I almost jumped out of my skin "what" I asked hoping all four of us heard wrong.

"Our vehicular forms are too big for the area energon a spike have been found but do not fear Wheeljack has made armor for you four and means to defend yourselves. I didn't think he would let us do this after all Optimus was protective of the four of us. "I hope it works" I murmured. "What's wrong Optimus normally you want us here and not where the Cons won't get us" Sam asked.

"I thought you four would be of help and I know your guardians won't always be there to protect you so Springer and Hot Rod convinced me" Optimus explained.

Optimus' POV

"Optimus this has been the third time the humans have had a dangerous encounter with Megatron and his Cons" Springer said. "What are you trying to tell me" I asked the SIC of the Wreckers. "Those four need means to protect themselves and we might need them for missions they know more about this world than they let on" Springer explained. "In the meantime I had Wheeljack create body armor designed to mimic our speed and strength; this is to protect them from harm and he added a mechanism to activate the armor so if they have any more dangerous encounters with Megatron and his Decepticons" Springer finished.

"I know you do not want them involved but those four were already involved from the start" Hot Rod added for Springer. I knew the two of them were right.

The conversation played in my head as I led the four of the to Wheeljack's lab. "Try these on" he instructed the four of them giving them something for their wrists. "Neat Greek Bracelets" Carly said after a moment of silence. "Press the Autobot emblem" Wheeljack instructed.

Third POV

The four of them did as instructed and the four of them had armor to protect them. Their armor had robotic helmets with eye visors, showed their male and female figures, boots and gloves to enhance their speed and strength. Hannah's armor was blue with green highlights, a sky blue visor; Dale's was red with orange highlights, with a dark blue visor. Carly's was pink with purple highlights and light blue visor; Sam's was green with black highlights and blue visor.

"Try it" Optimus said in his commanding tone of voice. The four of them noticed the armor made them faster and stronger than ever. "Damn" Hannah said as she used her new speed to move about the base. "These guns will help you" Wheeljack said as he pointed out using coms in their helmets.

Once all was said and done the four of them joined the group of Autobots in the main room having armor on of course the little ones knew they had to protect themselves from harm. 'I just hope this will help us' Hannah thought.


	32. Shadow Dimension part Two

Shadow Dimension part Two

Third POV

The four humans were not sure what to think about being involved in a mission and now they had armor to keep them safe. "This armor is specially designed to mimic our speed, strength and power" Wheeljack said to the four of them. Of course being next to the pedes of their big friends the little ones were still unsure of this was smart or not.

"This is the spike we detected and take these" Optimus said getting down to the level of Hannah, Carly, Dale and Sam. "This is an energon detector it will help find the energon we need" the Prime explained.

Hannah's POV

I was not sure how I felt about being too close to the large feet of the Autobots 'I already feel small standing next to them and now I know how Ant-Man feels' I thought. Once given the detectors and entered the cave mouth.

"You think this is smart Optimus" I heard Ironhide ask through the com link. "Optimus told the four of us that you're too big to get in here without your holoforms giving out and besides we're small enough" I said in his defense.

This made the large mech shut up and at least no one has made any remarks about our size and once we got further into the cave the bigger the opening got. "Once you go further in here it opens up" Carly said. "Just as long as the crawlers don't come out and eat us" I joked. "Hannah" Carly said. "The what now" Hot Rod asked.

"It's a horror movie called The Decent" I replied through the com. "Yeah that it was a scary movie even the sequel it cause some of us to be jumpy" Sam added. "Please focus little ones" Optimus warned. I knew I had to shut up because this was for the Autobots and they need the energon. My sensors began to spike and when I caught a glance of someone and it was not human.

"Guys we need to get the hell out of here" I said in a quiet voice through the coms. "What is wrong" Optimus asked. "Let's just say Starscream is here and what was detected was him I'm forwarding the footage now" I replied hitting record on my come to show the four of us need to get out of here before the giant sees us. I made an effort to be silent and with my tiny size it was no issue and then I whispered in my com "there is an opening big enough for you big guys to get into sending coordinates now". "Good thank you Hannah Ripley now get to a safe place" Optimus said. "Not a problem big guy" I replied.

Third POV

Hannah knew she had to get out of there before Starscream found out about her watching him sure the armor made her look like a smaller Autobot. The Decepticon SIC had a shard of dark energon with him and Hannah made an effort to remain silent.

'I know Wheeljack gave me means to protect myself from this creep but I better let Prime deal with him' Hannah thought as she made her way to a hiding place. 'I have to record this' Hannah thought and she ran into something and turned it was Dale with the other three. Hannah made the motion with her index digit to remain quiet.

They knew this was too big for the four of them and the last thing they wanted was to encounter Starscream. "Least it's not Megatron" Carly whispered knowing they were going to have their big friends and thanks their tiny size they were able to conceal themselves.

Dale's POV

"What is he trying to do" I asked. "Not sure but I have heard Ratchet talking about dark energon and now we have front row seats" Hannah whispered knowing they had to get further back to avoid being seen and to get to a safe place where they were small enough to hide.

"Stay silent" Hannah added. "STARSCREAM" Optimus called his big baritone voice made the four of us feel safe. "You cannot harm me while dark energon flows through me" the SIC hissed and the little ones heard the sound of a blast.

"Stay clear all four of you" he ordered. Sure the little ones were in a safe place but they had a feeling Optimus had what he was looking for and would rather have them out of there back at the base, safe from harm.

Then the four of them heard a loud clang they peered out where the Decepticon couldn't see them to see his arm fall off.

Optimus' POV

We saw the Decepticon command a fallen solider most likely a Decepticon. "We need to get those four out of here" Prowl said. "Understood" I agreed and then "This is Starscream requesting a ground bridge now at my location now" the Decepticon ordered.

At the same time "you four get into ours" I said to them through their com links. "Got it big guy" Hannah replied and once Starscream went through the little ones went through.

"What is happening Ratchet" I asked in awe of how the energy beams crossed. "The energy is feeding back and the little ones could be in danger" he said in fear for the small ones. "Hannah, Dale, Sam, Carly" Hot Rod said slowly and tried to make his way to the portal to get them out of there but an explosion happened knowing us back.

'Please let them be back at the base' I thought.


	33. Shadow Dimension Part Three

Shadow Dimension Part Three

Third POV

The explosion sent the Autobots flying and when they came to "What happened" Ironhide asked. "The space bridges energy steams crossed" Ratchet explained to the group of Autobots. "Arcee, Bumblebee did the four of them return to base" Optimus asked. "No there is no sign of them" Arcee replied worried after being briefed as to what happened.

Hannah, Dale, Sam and Carly came around. "What the hell happened" Hannah asked as she stood up as the other three got to their feet. "Least the armor softened the blast" Carly said as she looked herself over. "There is no sign of those four anywhere" Ironhide said.

Hannah's POV

"What the hell Ironhide we're right by your damn ankles" I called out to him. "How can they not see us" Carly asked. "I was about to ask" Sam said. "This armor does live up to what it was made to do and at least we're alright" Dale said. "Famous last words" I muttered.

"Optimus we're right next to you how can you not" I was about to shout out to him so he could hear me since we're so small. The next thing I knew his foot went through my body. "What the hell is this? What is going on? How did he go through me" I asked the other three. "I don't know and we can still touch each other so we are alive but how can the Autobots not see us and hear us" Sam asked.

"How come we didn't that Decepticon known as Sixshot coming out" Ratchet asked. "It seems Starscream had got what he came for and we know from Arcee he did not arrive at the base. Is it possible the four of them could have been sent to the Warship instead" Optimus said to the medic. "Not likely we would have gotten their signals on their armor but something is blocking it" we heard the Autobots talk.

Then we heard groaning and grunts we turned to see something like a zombie and by the looks of the emblem it was a Decepticon. "Oh God" I said in fear.

The rest of us felt the same knowing this is a zombie and now we could only watch we knew by now the Autobots could not hear us by now and then the zombie could not touch them either.

Third POV

"If that thing can't touch them either we need to move we have no idea if the weapons systems work" Dale said. Then the creature looked back at them "GET OUT OF HERE" Hannah cried out and the four of them took off running. "We can't do much to a Decepticon Zombie" in fear.

The little ones knowing the Autobots were about to leave and tried to get through the bridge but it closed leaving them trapped with the zombie.

On the Decepticon Warship Starscream noticed his arm was not with him anymore. A trooper looked at him funny "do not say a word to anyone" he hissed and went back to the medical bay.

The four humans in the meantime were using all nocks and crannies they were small enough to get into. "Where are we and how come the Autobots did not see us or hear us" Sam asked. "It looks like we might be in a different dimension like a shadow dimension or something" Carly replied.

Sam's POV

"This makes sense as to why the Autobots couldn't see and hear us" I said. "Now the bigger question is what the hell happened and how did we end up here and how to we get back to our normal realm of existence" Hannah asked.

"I bet the Autobots are looking for us too and now we have to avoid getting killed by that thing" Hannah said.

Third POV

At the Autobot base "any luck Ratchet" Prime asked. "No it would seem the four of them went to an unintended destination" Ratchet replied trying to use the human's new armor to track them but something was blocking the signals.

"Have we tried using the coms" Bumblebee asked. "Yes great idea" Jazz replied and tried calling Dale.

In the shadow dimension the com went off all there was static. "Great how are we going to contact them" Hannah muttered. "Wheeljack said we can text them too" Carly mention. "Good idea but let's do it and RUN LIKE HELL" Hannah cried out as the zombie approached them but good news for the little ones they managed to escape.

"Guys we have weapons on the armor let's use it" Hannah said. "We just have to get that thing in a good place and then we can open fire" Dale suggested.

On the warship Starscream was getting his arm reattached and his dark energon shard began to glow and this made the sneaky Con go to where Sixshot would be.

Hannah's POV

As we ran to get to the best place to deal with the creature and all we could do was run and pray for the best. 'That's it follow us you freak' I thought as we ran to lure the beast into a trap that we set and once we got to the narrowest part of the cave we had him.

"Sixshot come forward" Starscream called. "How did he get here" Carly asked. "He didn't he can't see us" I said.

"Ok we have him" Sam said and once that thing had its arm right where we were hiding we used the blasters to take out something. "Yes" I whispered as the things arm came off.

Third POV

Jazz got the text "I got a message from those four 'in alternate dimension with a Decepticon zombie yikes'". "How is that even possible" Flareup asked. "Ratchet can you trace their signals" Optimus asked, "In an alternate dimension well let's find out then" Ratchet replied.

The four humans managed to get the message out and while fighting for their survival "great now it's arm is after us too" Hannah groaned. "Next time Sam let's go to a horror movie and not live one" Carly added.

"I hope the bots get us the hell out of here" Sam muttered as the four of them used their own means to slow the arm down. Then a portal appeared "a portal but if we go through then we run into Starscream and if not we're dead" Dale said.

"Do what I do" Hannah said and she ran through it once she saw the arm moving was in range and the rest followed. "WHERE DID YOU LITTLE COME" Starscream shirked before the arm knocked him down. "WHAT THE FRAG" he screamed.

"He does live up to his name" Hannah joked as the second portal appeared and took them back to base. The Autobots were waiting for them. "What happened to you" Bumblebee asked. "Zombie and another field" Hannah replied flatly. Of course Prime made them spill it all and to their relief he was not upset just worried.


	34. The Cave part one

The Cave part one

Third POV

The four humans had to be locked over by Ratchet much to his surprise but Carly's mom and dad happened to be doctors so she was able to walk him through basic human anatomy. "Still plan on being an X-Ray tech Carly" Hannah asked. "You know it and I know you and Sam will start running your dads' businesses'" she replied to her best friend. "I enjoy seeing how the geothermal works and to cut down on oil and fracking" Hannah replied.

Some of the Autobots would see how they were doing after what happened. Springer himself went to see them once "so how was it kids" he asked in an amused tone. "Trying to outrun a zombie and this was not what we had in mind" Hannah replied.

Hannah's POV

I never thought we would be in the middle of a horror movie. "Dale next time for our date let's watch a horror movie and not be in the middle of one" I said to him. Springer of course showed up while Ratchet was running scans on us "what the hell Ratchet we're fine just shocked over the horrors and hell we had to go through" I said to him.

"I need to check you four over" he said getting annoyed. "Alright spill it we know this is more than that giant Decepticon zombie. The bigger question is how the hell did that screaming Decepticon pull it off" I asked him. "We might as well tell you" Ratchet said. "Dark Energon" Ratchet added.

"Dark energon" I asked him. "Your planet's energy can be produced into energon due to the amount of resources from different worlds however there is a dark substance that is said to reanimate the dead called dark energon. Energon when it comes into contact with humans is dangerous to your human bodies however dark energon are worse" Ratchet explained.

'That explains a lot' I thought knowing what happened knowing that was the main cause of the zombie coming out of the grave and Starscream wanted to use that thing for his own gain. "Guess the Decepticons are not too stable as a group" Sam commented after Optimus told us. "Starscream's loyalty to Megatron and Starscream has tried to take over the Decepticons".

"That armor did help and if it wasn't for the armor we would have been eaten alive by a zombie and we have seen plenty of movies about zombies" I replied.

Third POV

The humans were soon cleared to leave the medical bay and it was only a matter of time before an energon spike appeared. "More energon and it is in a cave so we are going to need those four again" Bumblebee said.

"Why is that after the last time" Ironhide started. "The humans are needed because of their size and the armor protected them from the zombie and the shadow dimension Ironhide those four are tougher than you think" Bumblebee said to defend their human friends against the war bot and weapons master.

Ironhide shut up right away and he knew the Autobot scout was right those four were able to survive and more. Of course Hannah Ripley did not like to blab about the zombie after all if it was not for the armor they would not be there.

"We are going to need those four" Optimus agreed. "Bumblebee, Arcee and Jazz take those four. Hannah, Sam, Dale and Carly keep your coms up" Optimus said to the group of seven. "Must be a lot of energon" Hannah muttered.

She was glad to get away from Ironhide and she knew based on their footage recovered from their armor it was not enough to prove that humans were not weak as he thought despite their small size.

Once the group got to the cave "Bee can I ask you something" Hannah asked. "Sure" "What's the deal with Ironhide" Hannah asked.

Bumblebee's POV

I was not expecting any of the humans to ask me that question "Ironhide can be hard to be around at times Hannah but I know you four have been able to prove him wrong so far" I said. Once we got inside "stay in contact" I said to the four of them once we got to the smaller openings within the cave. Hannah pulled out some chalk "glow in the dark can help us find out way out if worst comes to worst" Hannah said.

Of course I had a feeling Hannah was right about it.


	35. The Cave Part Two

The Cave Part Two

Third POV

The humans went in the area they could fit into however the chalk Hannah had seemed to help although Bumblebee said to Arcee "those human are a lot smarter than we thought". "I agree and with the scraplet infestation those four were helpful and they were able to get rid of those things" Arcee agreed.

The four of them came across four different paths. "Take these" Hannah said giving her love and friends a red, green, yellow and blue glow chalk "these will help us find our way back and if we find energon we can ensure we can contact Prime" Hannah said.

"Good call love and we can mark where we have been so we are not going in a circle" Sam said. With means of protection the humans were unsure if a repeat of the last time they tried to help their big Autobot friends their energon.

'Let's hope the Cons don't come here' Hannah thought.

Hannah's POV

After the whole Zombie-con and alternate reality we somehow got trapped in of course if it wasn't fir the texting method Wheeljack placed on the armor we never would have gotten out alive. The energon detector made for humans was helpful after all the Autobot's energon detectors were too big for us. 'The way they talk about their world we might as well be toys to them' I thought.

We knew everything including the armor had to be human sized since we are up to their ankles and had to be on the catwalk and the Autobots had to watch where they stepped because we're so small. 'Ok let's see what we can get' I thought taking out the energon detector. 'Still can't believe we are hanging out with giant alien robots but least they keep us safe and we are able to help them fight against the Decepticons in our own way' I thought.

I would listen near openings within the cave and then "what's this" I said and I turned on the com link to see Megatron and Starscream. "What is this" I asked. "I know your actions my dear Starscream you tried to snuff my spark by removing the dark energon from my chest and you tried to resurrect your own undead warrior" Megatron continued.

'Of all my luck I had to run into those two' I thought. I played the audio and sent a message to the larger Autobots knowing this was way too big for me. 'Get out of there' Bumblebee replied and he didn't have to tell me about twice.

I slowly moved away and I hoped none of the big Cons noticed me and then "halt human" it was Megatron. 'Get away Hannah' I thought as I used the armor to move as fast as I could to get away from him.

"GET OUT OF THERE" DALE cried out to me and I knew I had to move my ass out of there and away from the two Decepticons. Of course my smaller size worked because I am small enough to get into the tiny openings and I was in time to avoid a huge hand.

'Not gonna die tonight' I thought as I used a Cyber Blade to stab the hand. This made the large hand back away from me. Of course some of the cave floors were not able to bear their weight so I knew I had to get away from there and back with the others.

'I know the Autobots on the outside want to help but the bridge can't work and they're too big' I thought.

Third POV

Starscream began to escape his execution and with the little human femme's audio and visual footage Optimus knew the Decepticons were having a domestic fight within the ranks but the Prime was more worried for Hannah as she escaped from danger.

'Least the little ones know better than to take on the Cons' Ironhide thought and then they heard "guys this cave is about to collapse the floors are unstable and not sure if the armor will protect us" Hannah said and then the cracks began to get louder and then "oh fuc" Hannah was about to say and the rest of the audio heard was the humans falling.

"The armor is able to protect them as if they were a full size Autobot" Wheeljack assured them and then. "Damn talk about a bad fall" Carly said. "Nothing broken" Hannah added. "Good" "Let's try to find our way out".


	36. The Cave part three

The Cave part three

Third POV

The four humans knew the Autobots were going to try to dig them out and with their armor there was no danger of running out of air. 'Thank God for the armor Wheeljack made after all Prime couldn't count on the Autobots to keep us safe' Hannah thought.

She pulled out a motion detector which was placed into an energon sensor so she could find her humans friends and evade the two Decepticons.

Hannah's POV

After seeing what Megatron was about to do to Starscream 'keep it together Hannah' I thought knowing I had to get out of the cave but not without my friends and boyfriend. 'Dale would have gone after me' I thought using my sensor.

I knew using transmission and text was a bad idea if the Cons were still standing I was not going to let them find me. 'Best to let the Autobots deal with them' I thought. Sure we were able to take a zombie con but I was not going to take chances.

'Dale I am not leaving you down here and not sure if the chalk will be of help now after all we must have fallen over twenty feet and trapped until we can get out of there' I thought using my detector to find Sam, Carly and Dale. "Good no signs of the Decepticons" I said to myself.

Dale's POV

'Please don't let the Cons find us' I thought. All four of us were separated and now we have even bigger things to worry about. 'I never thought we would be involved in a cave in and Hannah walking in on what seemed to be an execution' I thought.

Seems that the love of my life seems to be running into the Cons first they tried to get into her head and now we have to deal with this. Hannah said that both Megatron and Starscream were here too. 'Hannah warned me there was a chance Megatron was going to kill Starscream and if any of the two of them could step on us' I thought.

The armor was able to help up but we have even bigger issues like finding each other and letting the Autobots deal with them. 'Ok motion and energon sensors on' I thought. Of course we had trackers on our armor and Hannah's was further than Sam and Carly.

'I just hope we can get out of here' I thought as I made my way to either Sam or Carly Hannah was too far away.

Third POV

Hannah had her motion sensor on 'ok I know to find the others and we know we have to get out of here. Megatron and Starscream are too big for us and even if we have the armor it may not even be enough' she thought.

Then I found some mining equipment 'can I use it' Hannah thought. 'Yes' she thought after all it was built for both Rumble and Frenzy. 'Well I'll be damned' Hannah thought and she somehow knew how to use the mining tool. 'Let's move' she thought as she drilled her way out.

Hannah knew she had protection from any Con in the area. Then she turned to face the true evil, Megatron. "Well I was never expecting a tiny flesh bag to be here let alone have a chance to destroy me. I would say you have no other chance than right now" Megatron said to the human femme.

Hannah's POV

Out of all my luck I had to encounter him, Megatron himself. "Well I was never expecting a tiny flesh bag to be here let alone have a chance to destroy me. I would say you have no other chance than right now" Megatron said to me. Those blood red optics never left me as he was pinned down by a slab of rock which was much larger than him.

I was at a loss on what to do I could kill him for all the crimes he had committed but something told me he was pinned down had no way of getting out however he was helpless. 'Would Optimus allow it' I thought. I had other issues such as finding my friends and getting them out of here. "No Optimus would not done it not like this" I replied and left him to his rocks.

"When I see Optimus again I will tell him about it little one" he called but I made an effort to ignore him. 'So what if he does end up telling Optimus' I thought and using my motion detectors I found Dale. "Need a ride" I asked when I opened the door.

Dale's POV

Something my detector, something big and then something like a drill came "oh God" I said and then the door opened it was Hannah. "Need a ride" she asked. "Damn right" I replied and climbed in. She filled me in on her encounter with Megatron. Sure she could have killed him but he was down and she never would have done anything to him.

"Now we have to get to Sam and Carly before Starscream does Megatron is going to be tied down with getting out" Hannah said as we drove. "Can I drive" I asked. "Sure least this cockpit is small enough for us" Hannah replied as she and I switched. "I'll handle the sensors after all can't drive and look at this device at the same time" Hannah added.

Third POV

Sam and Carly after a half hour then a rock was punched it was Starscream "well it would seem I have a method of getting my rank back after all Megatron would love to speak with you. Optimus would pay dearly to have you back and" before the devious Decepticon could finish a huge mining drill knocked him down.

"GET THE HELL IN" Shouted a familiar voice. It was Hannah she got the two in and used her gun to ensure Starscream would have something else to worry about other than the four of them. "And stay here I'm sure you can give Megatron something else" Hannah said and they used the tool to get out of the cave.

Once they were out "Hannah, Carly, Sam, Dale" called a familiar baritone it was Optimus. "I was called and it would seem you four managed to escape" Optimus said as he got down to one knew and moved his optics to their eye level. Hannah told him what happened. "You did the right thing Hannah now let us return to base" he said.

In the meantime Starscream was holding the huge rock above his head "I was coming back for you master please have mercy" he pleaded however Megatron grinned.


	37. Fighting for a Loved One Part One

Fighting for a Loved One Part one

Third POV

"So everything is going well Hannah good and I know you have had to balance both that summer job, time with friends and Dale. I know you have been having someone over care to tell me who" Steve AKA Dallas as he liked to be called since Hannah's fathers full name was Scott Dallas Ripley. "Two new kids dad Felicia Star and Harrison Roddy" Hannah replied.

The two Autobots knew Hannah had the dwelling to herself so she had to come up with some cover. 'Nice save' Hannah thought as she continued to talk. "I see well as long as they are not taking anything then fine and I know Dale has been bringing some friends over too so as long as you are not having parties in the house it's fine" her father said.

"Dad I swear I am not going to be like you know who" Hannah replied. Steve Dallas knew where this was going. "I know you won't now I have to go you behave" he said and he signed off Skype.

Hannah's POV

Since I take my armor with me I have to keep it under lock and key at the house not only that I have to ensure no one else finds out and I am worried about the Cons finding out about my dad they know about me, my friends and love.

'Dad if they get you I would fight tooth and nail to save you no matter what' I thought as I closed my laptop. 'I know that the rouge Con we encountered is still out there' I thought. I am concerned about her coming back only this time all four of us have a means of protecting us from that sadistic Decepticon. Flareup told me about her history with Arcee murdering the Autobot she loved and he was torn to pieces by Airachnid's long legs.

"I hope that freak doesn't come back but since she is here I have to keep my guard up and now I have the sources and means to fight back" I said to myself. 'I like the armor because all four of us are aware the Autobots will not always be there to protect the four of us' I thought as I passed out but all I could think about was dad.

'The Cons will stop at nothing to drain up our world Optimus told us Earth was rich with resources and humans have been known to be smart beings but not as smart as the Autobots and Decepticons alike' I thought.

Third POV

Steve Dallas does worry for his daughter and since she had discovered her mother and ex-wife was cheating on her. 'I know she has no reason to ever see her again' he thought as he went back to his room.

Unknown to him he was being watched by a set of blood red compound eyes 'yes fall asleep human I know how much you mean to her and I will hold you hostage and I will have you right where I want her' the being thought.

Of course Steve Ripley didn't know was he was being taken away. 'That human brat will pay dearly for him back' the Decepticon thought.

The Next Morning

Third POV

Steve didn't show up for his meeting this made his coworkers and many people at the meeting concerned after all he was the first one to be there and the Vice President, Tobias Short called Hannah. "Hello" Hannah answered. "Hannah did you talk to your dad last night" he asked. "Yeah we Skyped in my time zone the night before. Is something wrong" Hannah replied.

"Hannah your father is not in his hotel room and we had to get the police involved and you should expect a call from them" Tobias said. "WHAT" Hannah exclaimed. She was in shock this was not her father's character at all and he never would have done it.

"Ok thanks for telling me" Hannah said.

Hannah's POV

I was stunned and I staggered over to Hot Rod and Firestar. "Something wrong" Hot Rod asked. "My dad is missing in Japan and I am going to get a call from the police I already sent in a copy of our talk the night before" I replied.

I don't know what's going on but I have a very bad feeling about this.


	38. Fighting for a Loved One Part Two

Fighting for a Loved One Part Two

Third POV

Hannah told Prime everything "it is not like my dad to wander off without telling anyone and there is no way in hell he would have ever hired anyone for company" Hannah said. She managed to email the video chat for the police in US and Japan to watch to notice anything out of the ordinary.

"I have a bad feeling the Decepticons have him" Hannah said. "What makes you say that" Dale asked his love. "Not any ordinary one they have access to our world wide web and they might have known about all four of us from the get go" Hannah suggested and then her phone went off.

Hannah's POV

I looked at my phone the ID read dad "Preceptor trace it" Prime ordered. I knew my phone can be traced with their help and the Autobot Science officer. "Dad" I asked through the speaker. "No Hannah Ripley it is not your sire I know you remember me" said a sadistic voice.

"What do you want with dad let him go you fucking Decepticon bitch" I shouted through the phone. It was one thing that bitch terrified us one night and now she crossed the line by taking the only family member I have now.

"Now now Hannah if you would not want to hear your sire say those things to me now would you" Airachnid laughed in a sadistic tone as if she was hunting all four of us one night and that was one of the sole reasons we have the armor made so we can protect ourselves.

"Now as for what I want if you want to see your sire again is you" she said. "What do you really want with my dad" I hissed. "He is a means to get to you and I know how much he means to you so if you give yourself up to me I will let him go however I have an idea for a game if you can avoid me for three Earth hours, save him and I will let the two of you go. However if you fail then I will have your head and his head" she cooed in a sadistic voice.

I was stunned and when the call ended I was in shock. "Dad" I said knowing the rouge Con has him we know she is in the Mount Fuji area and I have to go alone. I turned to Prime. "Any ideas big guy" I asked him.

"Optimus she has my dad" I said to him. I turned to Arcee. She's right and knowing Airachnid she will most likely kill him and you can't have human loss of life" Arcee said. "How are we going to keep Hannah safe it's her Airachnid wants she knows she could make an attempt to get Megatron to keep her alive and using Hannah as a barter chip is something she can do and last time we looked the Cons want her alive" Springer added.

"Airachnid has been known to be sadistic to Autobots and now we have another human life to save" Firestar declared. "Do you think we should do what she wants" I asked the Autobots as I prepared to suit up.

Firestar's POV

"Hannah we are going to follow but we have a method to keep our signals in check and not even our Autobot technology can detect it" I explained to my human charge. "Hannah we will get your sire back" Hot Rod said to her. "I know but once we get him back looks like I am going to have to explain this to him" Hannah replied.

"Optimus there is no point in hiding this from him he is the CEO of Ripley Geothermal and that is a powerful energy and heating source" Hannah said. "There is no way in hell I am leaving him to that freak" Hannah said.

"Very well but you are not going alone; Arcee, Ultra Magnus, Springer, Hot Rod, Kup, Firestar and Hot Rod will back you up" Optimus said. "Hannah" Dale said.

Third POV

Dale touched Hannah's shoulder "She's going to kill you" he said. "Dale I will come back with dad alive I promise" Hannah said. She held his face and kissed him on the lips. She went through the bridge with the Autobots Prime sent to back her up not too far behind.

Dale was stunned it was not every day the love of his life would do that. 'Be safe Hannah and bring your dad back and make sure that bitch does not get away with taking and then murdering your dad.

Steve 'Dallas' Ripley was tied to the tree the robotic-organic like monster that took him knew his daughter. "She is coming Dallas and now I can play with the two of you" she cooed giving off an evil smile. 'Hannah he thought. Little did he know she was coming but not alone.


	39. Fighting for a Love one Part Three

Fighting for a Love one Part Three

Third POV

Hannah's father was struggling against his binds "what the hell do you want" he hissed at Airachnid. "Oh it's something you have loved your whole life and she had along with her little friends destroyed my trophies" Airachnid hissed.

'Hannah' he thought. Somehow and someway his daughter had been tangled in this and now that freak was holding him captive and now his child was going to come. 'Please Hannah don't do anything rash you have a life ahead of you. I know you have made good friends and have a boy in your life who treats you with love even better than that vile woman' he thought.

In the meantime a group of Autobots with Arcee included despite the Prime's objections knowing her history with the sadistic Decepticon rouge. "Optimus Arcee knows everything about that freaks nature and we need her" Hannah said.

Hannah's POV

It's me she wants and I was upset knowing my father was now in the freaks claws 'dad I didn't want it to come to this' I thought knowing my father was now being used to lure me in. "Let me come with the Optimus I know about her and Arcee knows how Airachnid plays with her prey" I replied in her defense.

"She's right Optimus Airachnid is known to change her rules and while we keep her distracted Hannah can get her sire away from her" Hot Rod agreed. "Besides she is not going alone she will have us to back her up" Hot Rod added on my behalf and Arcee's behalf.

"He has a point Optimus I didn't want my father involved and now he has been taken and I just want to know how she found out. I expected Megatron to find out about us and take our families" I replied. "Very well and Arcee ensure Hannah and her sire are safe" Optimus ordered.

Once the bridge opened and the Autobots backing me up were going to be covered in invisible cloaking devices knowing it would be enough to keep the rouge Decepticon from detecting the group of large Autobots and to keep me and dad safe.

"Hannah" Dale said.

Dale's POV

I put my hand on her shoulder she turned to me and took my face into her hands, then kissed me. "I promise Dale I will come back with dad alive" she said and then suited up. "I am going to make the freaky bitch regret messing with all five of us and humans are not to be underestimated" Hannah said and went through the bridge.

Hannah's POV

"Alright Airachnid I'm here now what the hell do you want you eight legged freak" I called and she appeared. "Good alone now you have to find your sire before he falls to his death and I hunt you down so the rules are fair. If you get to him before the clock runs out for him then you two are free to go however if you fail I kill you and him. Go now before you both die a slow and painful death" she hissed and I took off.

"Do it now" Arcee called. "WHAT you tricked me" she cried out. "Misdirection freak and while you're busy with them I can get what I want have fun sucker" I called back. I know for a fact the cons cannot be trusted.

'Hang on dad I'm coming' I thought as I ran through the maze and since I have a heat signature I knew I was getting warm to save dad. "You are not getting away with this" the rouge Decepticon hissed. I could hear fire being exchanged 'sure you right you freak' I thought using my armor because it gave me enhanced speed to save my father.

Third POV

Airachnid was trying to escape the fire and she saw her chance and went underground. "I am going to kill those two little humans" she hissed. "NO" Arcee cried out. "Hannah she's coming for you" Hot Rod cried out. "Understood big guy and she is not going to get to me I am getting close to my dad and once I get him I should be the one to explain everything to him" Hannah replied.

Hannah was now close to her father "Hang on dad" she called. In her armor her father knew that voice. 'Hannah' he thought. Hannah knew not every kid get the chance to save a parent. "Not so fast" said a voice and out of nowhere the spider came out. "Funny I was about to say the same thing" Hannah replied and fired on her.

"Now" Hannah cried out and Springer and Arcee appeared out of nowhere to capture the spider but the spider stung them but this was to help Hannah get to her father faster.

"That why there is safety in numbers eight legged freak" Hannah said and got her father untied and to safety.

Once all was said and done the freak escaped but to Hannah it didn't matter anymore and once Steve 'Dallas' Ripley was at the base the humans told him everything. "I see well I see no reason for you to not hang out with them if the Decepticons want the energy and resources" Steve agreed.

"I am happy to offer any help I can" he said. "Dale you take care of my girl after all I see what she sees in you and why she likes you so much" he added to Dale.


	40. Magnetic Attraction Part One

Magnetic Attraction Part One

Third POV

Hannah's father went back to Japan to continue his business trip "least he took it better than I thought he would and now he knows why the neighbors were talking" Hannah said to Dale. "Well you had to get him" Dale replied. "I am still wondering if that freak got into my Facebook because we can describe who are friends and family member are" Carly added as a theory. "Well I set my Facebook settings to have only friends view my profile and I reported a hacking by another user to Facebook" Hannah said to her best friend.

"Of course Optimus ordered the twins to protect him and at least with those two posing as his interns it should be easy too" Hannah said. She was relieved when Optimus sent two Autobots soldiers to protect her father.

The other Autobots soon learned from Carly about Social Media and the fact anyone could peer at it unless the setting are set properly. "Well at least we know how she found out about your sire" Arcee replied walking up to the four humans.

Hannah's POV

I sent dad a message 'everything is fine dad and with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in Japan with you under Prime's orders those freaks won't go near you; besides those two hate the cons' I said. 'Good and so far I feel safe and Hannah be safe' he replied in his message.

Then the alarms went off "another Decepticon" I muttered knowing those guys just don't know when to quit. "No something that is powerful and we have to retrieve before Megatron" Optimus replied as the four of us got up to the catwalk while the rest of the Autobots assembled.

'Never a dull moment here' I thought knowing when it comes to the Autobot verses the Decepticons always on guard because those creeps could show up at any given moment. 'Wonder if it's more energon' I thought.

"Arcee and Springer go and investigate" Prime ordered. He turned to the four of us. "You four are needed here and I know the armor has been of help in the fight against the Decepticons but your skills are needed here" the large mech said.

I knew there was no point in arguing with him after all if this was energon it could harm us little humans. 'I just hope those two get there before the Decepticons do' I thought.

Third POV

Arcee never thought she would be paired up with the Second in Command of the Wreckers. The large Wrecker liked Arcee despite the demons in her mind. 'I just hope the smaller Autobot is of help' he thought.

Springer looked down at the humans "sorry guys but we can't let you get too close to the energon it can hurt you and your protection is top priority. I know you four have displayed to Prime and Ultra Magnus how you humans are made of sterner stuff but it's rough" he said to the four of them.

Arcee's POV

When we went through the ground bridge to find the energon I look up at my taller partner, Springer. "You have a soft spot for those four don't you" I asked him. "Well since Hannah saved us from the prison on the Decepticon warship and the scraplet infestation, of course Hannah having the manifolds to go against Airachnid. I know there are only small humans but they have proven me wrong more than once" Springer replied grinning.

I thought about it and since Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were assigned to guard Hannah's sire after all Hannah was still upset about what happened and she doesn't want Airachnid anywhere near the ones she cares about and this included her only family.

"You're right Springer" I replied to the big wrecker. I had the detector up and running and when it flashed "right there" I pointed and allowed the big mech to do his thing but we were not expecting this. "What in the name of Cybertron" Springer grunted and he pulled out a gauntlet like object. "What is this" I asked him.

"It belongs to me and I see you have another partner for me to terminate" said a familiar voice. "Airachnid" I hissed. "I am going to bring you back" growled another voice, Breakdown. No doubt sent by Megatron.

Webbing emerged taking it from Springers servos and she used it against us the next thing we knew everything went black.


	41. Metal Attraction Part Two

Metal Attraction Part Two

Couldn't update last week due to some technical difficulties and now I'm back.

Third POV

Springer stood up and looked for his female partner "Arcee" he called looking around "Springer I'm fright behind you" she said. Springer turned around and turned a full circle. "I don't follow you" the big wrecker replied puzzled.

Springer felt around his back until he felt Arcee. "How did this happen" he asked the triple changer knew this was an unusual predicament. "If I can transform we can catch up to the two of them" Springer said. "Hold on you could break me in two" Arcee objected.

"Guess we're walking then" Springer murmured.

Hannah's POV

The last of the damages caused by the infestation was now complete "least we were able to get rid of them" I said to Dale as he and I repaired the last of the computers and with our size it had been a great asset for the Autobots.

"Good job little ones" Ultra Magnus said as we got up to the catwalk; this was the few places in the base we can be in without fear of getting stepped in without the armor on. "Wonder how Springer and Arcee are doing" I asked.

I sent a fast message to dad telling him everything is fine 'good the Autobots Optimus sent to protect me are doing well' he said. When that freak took him I was scared for him he is the only family I have. "Least you got your dad back Hannah" Carly said. "Yeah I hate the fact that bitch had the guts to take him and now I had to set my Facebook to be viewed by friends only but not sure how to explain the breach to the CEO" I added.

"Well at least you got him back and with help" Hot Rod pointed out. "Hannah I know Springer and Arcee they will be just fine" Hot Rod answered my question.

Springer's POV

"Well on the bright side Arcee I have another set of optics and you have a shield" I joked knowing this was not what we had in mind and I'm just glad the humans are not here but if they had their armor on they would have the same results happen to them too.

"We need to get it back and with those two not working together it should make it easier" Arcee replied. I knew she wanted to deal with Airachnid and I know the Cons want that gauntlet and we need it to get unstuck.

Third POV

Airachnid had tied Breakdown down and she activated the gauntlet "well a girl can never have too many accessories" she gloated. "You were part of the Decepticons we could deliver it to Megatron" Breakdown proposed.

"I like to work alone because I do not like to share the spoils" Airachnid replied and paid no head to Breakdown as she was debating to herself on what to do with him in the end. Unknown to the two of them the two Autobots were on their way.

Arcee's POV

I know that gauntlet was the only thing to get us unstuck and we might need Ratchet's help and I had to send a com to Optimus. "Tell the humans not to laugh" I asked them. "Why what's funny did another human see you" Hannah asked through the com and then we showed them.

"What the hell what happened to you" Hannah asked. I noticed Dale was about to but Hannah nudged him and shock her head with 'no don't do it'. "Thanks for not laughing" Springer said. "You need to get that device back" Ratchet urged the two of them.

The com went off and "we need to get it back" I said. Springer had the motion sensor to seek out the Decepticons. "We're getting close" he said. "Good" I am not enjoying this.

Third POV

With the aid of the motion detector the duo managed to find Breakdown tied down but Springer knew the Con traps by now. Breakdown was found out but then "HANDS UP" "Alright then" Springer replied turned around and this caused Arcee to use her grappling hook to take the gauntlet and use it in order to get the two of them unglued from each other.

"Much better" Arcee said and the four of them were engaged and then "see how you two like to be stuck to one another" she hissed and used the gauntlet to trap both Breakdown and Airachnid together. Once all was said and done "Ratchet bridge us back" Arcee said.

Breakdown was able to return with Airachnid "good to be back" was all she could say.

At the Autobot base "least you two got the item back" Hannah said. "Yeah of course" Arcee said. Hannah turned and said "all is well that ends well".


	42. Lab Assistants

Lab Assistants

Third POV

"I just pray to God that freak won't go after dad again now that Breakdown hauled her back to Megatron; she knows about me" Hannah said to Dale as the duo helped fix Arcee and Springer from the gauntlet incident. "What I'm thinking is how and why is it always Earth; fallen Autobots, Cons, energon and now weird items from their world. It's like our world is a magnet or something" Hannah added.

"I know it seems like a coincidence but we landed here and we Autobots would protect you" Arcee said. "I say Wreck and Rule" Springer added as Hannah got done with his back armor. 'Never thought I would have to fix anyone so big' Dale thought. Of course some of the Autobots were not too keen on having the four of them around however their smaller size seemed to help around the base and Ratchet didn't seem to mind having lab assistants around.

"Try it now Springer" Hannah said as she got through with fixing his gun; Springer tried it by firing at targets. "Thanks kid" he replied.

Springer's POV

I walked into the command center where Ultra Magnus was reporting to Prime. "Gotta say Prime those four are very handy to have around and the way Hannah handled herself against Airachnid when her sire was taken. Even when those four handled themselves when they had those encounters" I told them.

"I know Springer and Ratchet has come around to them" Hot Rod added for me entering the room. "Well small in stature maybe but those four are helpful when it comes to dealing with issues our servos are too big to work on" Ultra Magnus agreed.

The armor was partially my idea after all they need it in case they were alone and a Con shows up and those four are more than capable as much as Optimus wants to protect them however Hannah Ripley was abducted knowing she could have been killed without protect but she helped some of us escape.

'Thanks to her tiny size she was able to get us out overpower the guards and then some' I thought. "Least you got your dad back and now some questions were answered" I heard the smallest Autobot recruits say to one another.

"You four need some help with the main computer" Ratchet called. "Coming Ratchet" Carly called.

Hannah's POV

We may not be able to be able to fight with the big guys but Prime feels after those events of close encounters I was fine with remaining on base after all I am all dad has now and I don't mind doing base work after all because we are so small we are more than capable of fixing things and thanks to expertise of my best friend, her lover, my lover and myself.

Once we were inside we noticed there were still some problems because of the scraplets and once school starts we know we are going to be even more exposed to the Decepticons. 'Well dad has nothing to worry about besides two of the frontline Autobots are with him and Sideswipe told me his twin is really enjoying himself.

'Be safe dad' I thought as we continued to fix the inside of the computer. "So far so good" Carly replied as she handed me the damaged parts so she can replace them with new parts.

Once we were done we got out "try it now Ratchet" Carly called up to him. "Works great thanks femmes" he said as we got onto the catwalk where we won't have to worry about being stepped on. 'I know we have to be prepared for anything knowing the Cons they are unpredictable and after seeing what Megatron is capable of such as seeing him capable of executing his SIC. Least Optimus is far more caring than that.


	43. Revelations

Revelations

Third POV

Hannah knew the Autobots couldn't stay hidden forever and when she went missing for a little while Dale and her friends managed to come up with a cover story when she was taken by the Decepticons.

'Now Dad knows and he said he would speak on their behalf if they were found out by other humans although I know the Decepticons are going to blow cover, the military gets involved and then some' Hannah thought.

She continued to work on the coffee machine glad there were no jerks around although she lost count of how many times Seth Hall who was a local jerk she didn't like. Seth would flirt with her until Dale came to her rescue and her boss who would tell the jerk if he didn't leave me alone he would ban him forever.

Hannah's POV

"How come you're with him you should be with me" Seth said. "Unless you want hot coffee get out" I hissed at him. I hated this guys guts and I would date him over my dead body.

"GET OUT RIGHT NOW" my boss growled coming to my rescue 'why he has not been banned forever is beyond me' I thought as I was heading to Hot Rod who went to get me. "Who was that" he asked. "Some jerk and let's just say if I was allowed to carry a can of mace on me I would" I muttered.

"Hannah" he called out. "Shove it jerk I would never date you even of you were the last man on Earth" I hissed. Hot Rod knew the guy was trying to date him but I hated his guts because one; he's rich, two he's an asshole who tries to steal other men's girlfriends' and finally there is something about him that makes me hate his guts such as being ugly inside.

"So why do you hate him" Hot Rod asked. "He has been after me since I started dating Dale he has been trying to get me to date him and he has a habit of stealing girls and leaving a trail of broken hearts in his wake" I replied. That is why I hate his guts the last girl Dale dated was taken by Seth and when Dale found out he was devastated. "I would not go out with him because when he finds another girl and flashes his rich boy attitude around then dumps her" I added.

When we arrived at base "Seth trying to steal you away from Dale Hannah" Carly asked. "You have no idea and if I wasn't going to get arrested let alone fired I would have splashed some hot coffee in his face" I muttered. "Yeah the way you told him you wouldn't date him even if he was the last man on Earth" I added.

"That's my girl" Dale said walking up to me. "Wonder how long it will be until the Cons reveal themselves" Spike asked to change to subject. "That is a good question Airachnid almost made it known to the rest of the planet and when that happens it would give the neighboring countries something to talk about" Dale agreed.

Third POV

Optimus heard everything and said to the four of them "you may be right Sam but when it happens we will have to handle it and explain we are not here to harm your race and will protect the humans from the Decepticons" the Prime replied.

"I hope your right" Hannah replied. Although she was unsure of how the military was going to react to a race of giant robots who have been on their world for a while.


	44. Updates

Updates

Third POV

Hannah knew summer was coming to an end and now she knew things were not going to be easy for the four of them knowing they were going to be exposed and couldn't risk using their armor near their school.

"I know what you're thinking Hannah and the four of you will have your Autobots guardians outside of the sector" Optimus assured. "I know Optimus but after the whole incident with dad getting taken by Airachnid and now that she is back with the Decepticons god knows how far Megatron will go" she replied.

Hannah's POV

I felt better knowing Optimus would assure me the four of us would be protected and dad makes five and he is coming home soon. I missed dad but I know he is looking forward to coming home. 'Least Sideswipe and Sunstreaker can be relieved after all Hot Rod and Firestar are going to remain with us' I thought.

"With summer coming to a close I know we are going to be exposed but with additional backup to the Autobots keeping an eye on us because we walked in on the Decepticons" Carly said. "I know but we need to make sure we don't talk about them who knows what the government would do if they got ahold of us and the Autobots" Dale agreed as we went back home.

"At least dad is willing to speak on the Autobots behalf should such a scenario and he is willing to ensure we won't be harmed for hanging around them" I agreed.

Third POV

When Hannah got home she knew Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were escorting her father Steve 'Dallas' Ripley. 'I look forward to seeing you again' Hannah thought as she prepared some steak, baked potatoes and steamed vegetables for the two of them.

Hannah waited for him and "I'm home" called a voice. "DAD" Hannah cried out going towards him. "Hey kiddo had no issues and I know we have two guards outside and I know how to cover it" he said.

Hannah's POV

Since dad has long hours at work I have to do the cooking but I didn't mind he said it was much better than his ex-wife's. "Hannah I know you're worried about the people finding out about the Autobots after all I can take care of this; you and the group who saved me from that creep proved I can trust the Autobots and I may not approve of you and your friends taking part of a war but I cannot stop any of you from it" he said.

"Thanks dad unlike some people we know you are more open minded" I replied as we had dinner.


	45. Return of the Spider Part one

Return of the Spider Part One

Thanks love for the idea.

Third POV

On the Decepticon Warship Airachnid was still fuming over how the human female Hannah Ripley as able to get the best of her 'I will not only snuff out Arcee's spark but ensure that human femme will not squirm anymore' she thought.

Of course an ex-wrecker by the name of Breakdown knew to be aware of her after all she is the most sadistic of all Decepticons under Megatron's control.

Hannah's POV

I am happy dad is home although I had no intention of getting him involved and now he knows about the Autobots and Decepticons. "Hannah I know but kid you saved me and I have to admit I never expected you to act the way you did. Besides no kid would have ever had the chance to save their parent" he said.

"Really dad" I replied. "Well the way you handled yourself and besides I am impressed with how the Autobots have trained you to fight back" he added. "I know dad sure Arcee told me that the Con who took you is back in the Decepticon ranks and she will come back" I said to him. I am worried about the she monster and now that she is back among of the ranks.

Third POV

Once all four of the young humans were back in school they made a pack not to speak about the encounter 'we have to keep it all dark and we promised Prime we would never talk. If their presence in reveal at most dad would be able to help besides I had some help saving his ass from that sadistic con' Hannah thought.

'Have to stay on topic after all I cannot afford to have my grades fall' Hannah thought knowing having grades drop for her would cause suspicions and she knew she had to keep things normal as possible.

Hannah's POV

I have this sudden feeling I am being watched and I know which Con it might be; the one's who's ship my friends and I destroyed, and second of all the plans I had foiled when she kidnapped my dad and now she may be out for revenge.

As I wrote down my answers for a quiz over algebra I ignored all noted being passed to me but the guy I cannot stand. "Hand it over Romeo and see me after class" said my teacher taking the note from Seth. I smirked and continued to write down my answers.

Once school was over I was glad to head home knowing Prime and the others were on a mission to get energon they needed for their stocks but as long as we had our armor on we were going to be just fine. 'Thank god Seth got caught with those annoying notes and I think someone may have given more to the teacher without him knowing who' I thought as I gave off an evil grin at Seth in detention.

'I have a feeling I am being watched' I thought and I knew it was not Seth.

Third POV

Hannah was not wrong she was being watched and it was by a Decepticon 'I will get my revenge human' the spider thought and since her sire was being protected and she thought about taking the love of her life. The female fatal was not capable of feeling love and she was out to get renege on the human femme who destroyed her ship, prizes of death and her plans.


	46. Return of the Spider part two

Return of the Spider part two

Third POV

On the Decepticon Warship

Airachnid had gather information on Hannah Ripley such as her social media accounts 'I see: loves the Earth Environment, dislikes people like Seth Ternmyer, lives in a single parent home, and is currently dating Dale Bret' she thought as she read through everything.

"Well I can make an effort to hurt her spark and I know how; as with Arcee take the spark of the mech she holds close to her spark" Airachnid said to herself. She would have her revenge against Hannah Ripley and the human male she loves so much. 'I will have my revenge on the femme' Airachnid thought. 'My perfect revenge against her' Airachnid thought.

Hannah's POV

Even before the four of us got into high school I knew Dale Bret had a huge crush on me but in the days of so called cooties which is stupid like that movie 'never want to see it again cause it was lame as hell' I thought.

Since middle school I had love notes in my locker and more. 'Dale can be a flirt if he wanted to be but I was not at all complaining at most I had positive attention from him; no comments about my looks and body unlike that jerk Seth.

Although I still had an uneasy feeling about someone watching and it was not human. I have only made enemies with Arcee's nightmare from the past and I was not expecting a female Con and this one is the worst of the worse.

'I know she will be back she swore as Arcee told me she would be back for me to finish me off but I have to keep calm and not get over confident knowing she will return. Megatron does not always have his followers under control' I thought as I did my homework in study hall.

I had hoped that my dad would have never gotten involved in the war and get taken by the sadistic Decepticon and I had to have help to save him from her claws.

'I know with the second encounter with Airachnid it was not going to be the last time I would hear out of her and whether or not she will be taken prisoner is beyond me' I thought. I hate her know she killed someone very dear to Arcee and tried to kill the only family I had.

'Why can't that sadistic jerk keep his own in line and I wonder how he can keep anyone with him in line. If I am taken again I should make an effort to talk about that' I thought as I continued to work and I knew it was only a matter of time before she would return.


	47. Return of the Spider Part three

Return of the Spider Part three

Third POV

Airachnid was watching from a distance and watched the young couple although because of worries of an ambush by Decepticons left them armed and there was little to no need for their Autobot guardian's to watch their backs when the Autobots had to deal with Decepticons and searching for energon.

'Let's see not protected and I see no armor in sight' Airachnid thought. What she didn't know was that the inventor of the Wreckers ensured their bracelets' were able to keep their armor close along with means of protecting each other.

Hannah's POV

Even though Dale and I are alone I still feel that we were being watched "Dale I feel we are being watched and followed and it is not that jerk" I said to him. "I know Hannah I can sense it too and guess having the items with us helps" Dale replied.

Then we heard a branch break "come out now" I hissed. The two of us prepared for an attack "AIRACHNID" I exclaimed "time to suit up" Dale said as we armored up to fight back. "Don't you have better things to do than bother us you eight legged bitch and does Megatron know you been stalking us" I asked her.

I am not scared of her and considering the facts about her murderous history in the war, her hunting of animals in a sadistic manner and taking my dad for her own selfish gain. "I know who you are here for and I am going to warn you get away and stay away from us you freaky bitch" I hissed.

Once our armor was on "Arcee the eight legged freak is back sending coordinates now" I called her. "On our way" Arcee called back and I made sure Airachnid could not see what I was doing. 'I hope Arcee and other Autobots come soon it would be worse if the rest of the Cons show up' I thought as Dale and I dodged the webbing and her acid.

"What in Unicron's name" the spider exclaimed as we did what we could to hold her off. "Didn't expect your prey to fight back did you" I said as I fired energon crossbow bolts at her and needed to get her stunned in order for Prime to take her down for her crimes.

'I know backup is arriving and we are not going to go down easy" I thought as Dale and I moved to evade her and then some.

Third POV

Airachnid was almost at a loss at what to do now that the humans she intended to target were fighting back and what she didn't know was that backup was on its way. 'Any moment now' Hannah thought. "Hannah Dale stand down" ordered the familiar voice of Optimus Prime himself. This made the kids back away and let the Autobots handle the Decepticon.

"AIRACHNID" it was Megatron "If anyone is to destroy them it is me now Prime I am going to leave you and the human alone for the time being" he growled as he took the femme con away. Hannah was not sure along with Dale on what to feel no one excepted that.

When Airachnid was taken back "I will keep you in the bring until I deem it otherwise and this is the last warning I intend to give" the warlord hissed.


	48. Training Wrecker Style

Training Wrecker Style

Thank God I can remove reviews from two annoying guests. So to get things cleared up; one if you don't like it go back to the main menu and save your drama for the llama, two Machine Dragon Nero and I met by a story creation so we are not the same person jerks and three if you jerks think it's easy you try to make a fanfiction story let's see you do a better story and get annoyed with rude and unfairly critical jerks like you.

Third POV

After the whole incident with the spider Optimus knew if it hadn't been for the armor the Wrecker inventor Wheeljack created it could have been a whole lot worse. "I never thought I would say this but thank God Megatron saved our asses from her although it was unexpected" Hannah commented.

"I knew she was out to kill us mainly Hannah she made her ship blow up" Carly agreed. "Hey she was hunting me like some kind of game animal and she is kept under Megatron's watch now" Hannah objected.

"Yeah and we don't have to remind anyone of the whole incident of Hannah's dad being taken just because she wanted revenge" Dale added on his love's behalf. The Autobots knew they had to ensure their human allies were not attacked again despite everything that has happened.

Ultra Magnus' POV

I walked into the Prime's office to give my reports when I heard Springer "Prime they need to be training I know they are humans but those four are much tougher than they look" Springer said. "May I" I asked. "Ultra Magnus" Optimus said to me. "Reports Magnus" Optimus addressed me.

"What are you inquiring about Springer" I asked my Second in Command. "Two out of the four humans were ambushed by that sadistic femme and this has been the third time Hannah Ripley has encountered Airachnid and those four need to be trained Wrecker style" Springer replied.

I was perplexed "I am unsure if we should allow the humans to be trained in the Wrecker method they are smaller and cannot handle that type of training" I objected.

"Ultra Magnus with all due respect those humans have more than their fair share of Decepticons and one of them was able to free us; I owe it to those four and I don't have to remind you about the scraplet infestation we had" Springer replied.

"Springer has a point and those four humans maybe small but they have been a great assist to the Autobot cause; Ultra Magnus Hannah may not have had another opportunity to save her sire from Airachnid and managed to get you and the rest of the captured Autobots out of the Decepticon warship" Prime replied.

I could sense that both he and Springer had a point after all their size can be a hinder and help at the same time. "Springer you and Ultra Magnus over see their training" Optimus Prime declared. "Can't wait to teach those kids some things" Springer said. "Not too rough Springer I know they have their armor but we cannot harm them" I warned.

Third POV

All four humans were perplexed as to why they were called to the Autobot training area most of the time they were told to stay away from there. "We have decided that you four need to be trained Wrecker style and your four will need it" Springer.

The four of them remained quiet after all they knew Ultra Magnus would not have agreed to this but knew Springer had a point the training could help them since the Cons were much bigger and stronger. "All right we will start tomorrow ready or not" Springer declared.


	49. Training Starts

Training Starts

Third POV

The four humans knew they were in for serious training after all they knew the Wrecker's were a type of SWAT team for all they knew. "Given the recent events I have convinced Optimus to train all four of you in our methods" Springer said to the four of them.

All four of them knew this was another method to protect them from the Decepticons. Hannah and the others did not respond after all this was no way to talk him out this.

Hannah's POV

'Can't believe we are doing this' I thought and we all knew there was no way we can evade this after the hell and headaches Airachnid has put us through and I look forward to giving that eight legged bitch what she deserves.

"We will go over the basics first one shall be stealth although we do not use it but Magnus has insisted it otherwise" Springer said breaking me out of thought and paying attention. "One you need to ensure the Con's do not know you are here which should not at all be an issue" Arcee added for him.

All four of us knew she was right after all we could use our size and body armor to get by the Cons and after all the hell we went through because of those freaks and now we have to train under the command of Springer and Ultra Magnus himself.

Third POV

"Now that we have the training room modified for you and us we are going to see how all four of you do with this stealth and ambush" Springer said. 'This should be interesting' Hannah thought. "Start armor up" Ultra Magnus commanded.

The four of them could tell he was treating them as soldiers not just the ones that would get nearly captured and threatened knowing what would occur at the claws of the Decepticons. 'Hannah and Dale are doing well at keeping themselves hidden in the tunnels and Sam and Carly are making efforts to avoid being detected' Ultra Magnus thought.

The targets soon came out and Hannah hit all the targets aiding Carly knowing the element of surprise would be on their side Megatron would not expect any humans to fight back and learn wrecker methods.

"Damn Hannah chill" Dale exclaimed as Hannah destroyed the targets in a frenzy after all she did that to save her best friend and serve as backup and Carly did the same. 'Those four are even tougher and picking this up faster than I thought' Ultra Magnus thought.

He knew he should not underestimate the humans after all they are motivated to save and protect their world and other humans. "They are doing rather well through the stimulation" Arcee commented. The three of them ignored their comments and continued to move on through this.

Their Autobot guardians knew this was the start of their training and this was only a start they needed additional training in order to be prepared for what was to come; Megatron let them go when Airachnid defied him and tried to kill Hannah and Dale. When the two of them fended her off they knew he let them off but next time it was unlikely.


	50. The School of Hard Knocks

The School of Hard Knocks

Third POV

While at the school a boy named Seth Ramsey wanted Hannah Ripley plus a girl named Jody Ternmyer wanted Dale Dragon for herself. 'I am going to make sure they hate each other' the two thought. They slipped notes into the lockers of the couple.

It was no secret Hannah was a rather attractive girl and she liked being with Dale Dragon; 'most boys flirt and annoy me for my looks' she thought. She hated the fact her father was a powerful environmental business man and she is a rich kid.

Hannah's POV

When I opened my locker two notes fell out one was from Dale because of his handwriting and the other was a hate letter from one claiming to be from Dale. 'I know who wrote this and I am going to give him a note telling him to fuck off' I thought.

I walked up to Dale and he too showed me the hate note "you too" I asked him. "Yeah those two have been trying to get us apart for a while.

Dale's POV

When I got the two notes I knew one was Hannah's handwriting and she uses hemp paper for all of her writing. 'What the fuck is this' I thought as I looked at the note book paper in which had rude things to say about me and my dad.

'Hannah would never think this and the only one I know who wrote this was that bitch Jody' I thought. When Hannah showed up in the hall she too had a rude note from someone claiming to be me. "Just how stupid do those two think we are" Hannah asked as we walked to the study hall for our final classes although we just avoid the monitor's because we want our alone time.

Third POV

Hannah and Dale were annoyed aside from the potential cause of the Decepticons following them; they had the training with the Wreckers on their minds and now they had two other students who were trying to pry them apart.

Hannah wrote a note on her hemp paper with a note for his car with 'nice try but you are not fooling anyone so stay the hell away from me. I would date you when hell freezes over'. Dale agreed with it and he too wrote the same type of message to the girl who was trying to make it think that Hannah hated him.

As soon as school was out the duo planted the notes on the cars of their rivals and Hannah gave the two of them a stone cold glare of disapproval and disgust for good measure. "This will teach them not to mess with us and besides we are not stupid as they thought they were.

"So what happened" Carly asked Hannah. "Two idiots tried to meddle with Dale and I; well we told them nice try and that jerk has no chance of ever dating me" Hannah replied.


	51. Training Continues

Training Continues

Third POV

Springer oversaw the four young humans training after all he was the SIC of the Wreckers "very good Hannah" he praised her knowing Hannah seemed to be attentive and analyzes the situation at hand. 'Damn' Dale thought as she and Spike were sparring with each other and with Springer and Magnus overseeing everything the humans knew they would stop when it was time.

Hannah's POV

I made sure in my methods to combine attack and defense mainly because I know the Cons will not expect it 'have to make sure it is not readable' I thought as Spike and I spared off. When Spike got too close I dodged as if I was getting away from a dodgeball.

"How" Bumblebee asked. "Hannah is the backup captain of the dodgeball team at school most of the time she likes to make sure the guy she can't stand get hit in the face" Carly explained to Bumblebee. "Yes and it is enjoyable so make the most of it" I replied. "Something the Wreckers would enjoy humans hitting each other with balls" Dale added for me.

I am used to people explaining things like that and at most I don't have to deal with people having the ask as to why I never want to see my so called mom ever again for the rest of my life. "I see well I would like to see that sometime" Springer said pulling me out of thoughts.

I am going to admit the training is hard but I am not going to back out of it this was to help.

Third POV

Things among the Decepticons were tense after all Airachnid was back and she wanted to get revenge on Hannah Ripley. 'I will have her' she thought. She was stopped by Megatron 'I will get her and I will have my revenge for destroying my ship, trophies, and getting dragged back to the Decepticons' she thought.

The evil spider Decepticon wanted to get to the human who made her time alone mainly because she was used by Starscream because of her mind control abilities and her long time position as a sadistic interrogator in the Decepticon ranks.

'Once I manipulate Megatron and Starscream I will make it my only chance to get that human after all aside from myself Megatron wants her. She escaped once and I can make sure she doesn't ever again' Airachnid thought knowing getting what Megatron wanted would win his favor.

"Yes I will get her and her little human friends and I know Optimus would beg and pay dearly for them back" she said to herself. She knew she would have to make sure her plan was never found out once again.

At ARK

Third POV

The humans were glad to have a break from the obstacle course and sparring with each other. 'Least Ultra Magnus called it' Dale thought relieved to be allowed to get out of his armor although he had a feeling more was to follow but he wanted to ensure Springer didn't mess with him since he was known for his humor but didn't want to mouth of.

'Least Hannah is one to keep her mouth shut' he thought. He just wanted a soda or iced coffee.


	52. Comrades

Comrades

Third POV

Airachnid knew she had to get both Starscream and Megatron to turn on each other. 'I know Starscream's methods and I can play those two in my favor' Airachnid thought. She knew she would have the two higher ups in the Decepticon ranks in her claws.

She can easily manipulate the troops to get what she wants; she wanted revenge against Hannah Ripley for causing her to lose her ship, destroying her prizes and forcing her back to the Decepticons. She was making preparations' for her plan.

"Well I shall get started by getting Starscream out of the way" she said to herself. 'I will get rid of him for a while and then some' she thought.

While Starscream was reporting to Megatron about recent activity and energon mining "I see so we seem to agree Starscream and you have made no efforts to usurp me considering your attempts" Megatron told his SIC.

When Hannah Ripley was taken the girl had escaped from Megatron before and this time Airachnid was determined to ensure the Ripley human femme did not escape. 'I will have you for my new collection' she thought as she began to think about the rest of her plan.

On Autobot Base

Third POV

Hannah had this feeling Airachnid was going to come back for her "I know she will come back Arcee told me just how unpredictable and a handful she can be and how sadistic she could be" Hannah said to her love.

Hannah's POV

I know she is going to come after me and I know Springer and Ultra Magnus were training all four of us for our own good. 'I know I will be ready when she tries to take me and kill me' I thought. "I know she is after me Arcee I destroyed her ship and her prizes" I said to her.

"She is one of Megatron's most dangerous scouts and integrator's and she is one of the most dangerous lt.'s of all time as well; although Optimus does hope you four do not run into Shockwave his experiments are horrible" Arcee explained.

"What has he done" I asked her. "You really don't want to know he does so many horrible experiments and he loves experimenting on organic life" she replied. This told me not to press any further. I really do not want to know let alone think about her and Shockwave.

I might have caught a glimpse of Shockwave but I am not too sure after all Prime never mentioned him and after what Arcee had said it was best I never asked him. 'I pray to god I never meet him' I thought.

Third POV

Airachnid was making up other ideas to spring her plan into motion 'I will have her to start my new collection' she thought.


	53. Trap Set

Trap Set

Hannah's POV

Since it was the weekend I decided to hang around and finish off an essay about World War One, the causes behind the war and how the war ended. Even though we could not go to Autobot base since all the Bots were out it was fine by me; I have three chapters of Algebra, a five page history essay and an English lit paper about Hamlet due the two weeks so get it out of the way and out of my head.

Dad was on his business phone so I listened to music 'I hate algebra' I thought of course dad said with my brain and high grades I would get multiple offers and scholarships for schools. 'I hope I get into a good school even if I have to go all the way to Africa' I thought as I typed my history essay.

Third POV

It took Hannah four hours but I got through the homework she had been assigned 'wow thought I would never get through these' she thought. Of course she had to follow her father's rules about homework first and then friends.

'Gulliver's Travels a load of ancient propaganda' Hannah thought as she put everything in her backpack so it would be ready to hand in when it's due. Carly knew Hannah liked to get the homework knocked out and do whatever she wanted later on.

'I hope I get into a good college where I am away from the jerk' Hannah thought.

Hannah's POV

I got my roller blades on since I know Dale and my friends have yet to get their homework done I sent a quick text to Dale and my other friends 'buzz me when you guys are done'. Of course I had an uneasy fleeing something was wrong but I knew I should not get paranoid after all I need to stay calm and carry on like the Autobots are not real.

I know Dad is safe because he has means of similar defense all four of us have now. 'Why do I have a bad feeling something is going to happen? But the question is what. 'I have this uneasy feeling I am being watched and followed.

Third POV

Hannah had every reason to be nervous someone a Decepticon was following her and then the webbing came out of nowhere. Hannah managed to get out of the way of it just in time. "What the hell" Hannah cried out.

She pulled out her com to call Prime she was not sure of bringing Arcee in was a smart call due to the violent past between the two females. "GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BITCH" Hannah hissed in a loud tone she did send her tracker and used the wrecker methods from Springer's sessions hoping those would work.

'Going to be a while' Hannah thought as she evaded the webbing. 'I know she is after me for foiling her' Hannah thought. She knew Airachnid was the most dangerous femme in the Decepticon ranks.

Third POV

Dale got the message that the love of his life was going to get taken by Airachnid he was going to get to her. 'I am getting my love away from her.


	54. Escaping the Trap

Escaping the Trap

Third POV

Hannah was holding her ground as backup was coming. "Didn't Megatron stop you the last time" Hannah asked Airachnid. "I want you and besides you are what he wants too" she replied. This made Hannah think about the fact of who her father is.

"What do you want you eight legged freak" Hannah hissed as she fired her energon crossbow at the sadistic spider femme. "I want you and once I give you to Megatron I will have won over Megatron's favor over Starscream" was her reply.

Hannah's POV

I am still waiting for backup and until then I had to hold out as long as I could. 'I knew from what Optimus Prime told us the Decepticons are a dysfunctional unit' Hannah thought. She knows of Starscream going behind Megatron's back but now she never expected Airachnid to do the same only she was playing the two against each other.

'Have to keep it together I cannot let her take me' I thought as I continued to fight and move around to dodge her. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAK" a familiar voice shouted. I knew it was Dale he was not alone Hot Rod, Ironhide and Prime arrived. To my surprise Firestar was not there "before you ask she is too far away to aid and we need to stop her" Prime explained.

I knew he was right because this was not a good time to argue after all I knew from what Prime has said to never engage the enemy alone no matter the circumstances after all the Decepticons can have more in the shadows.

"Stay close Hannah" Hot Rod said as he shielded me from the dangerous femme. I had a feeling Prime had to keep Airachnid's presence after all the two femmes have a dangerous history with the deaths of those close to her.

Third POV

"Hot Rod get the two humans out of here" Prime ordered as commanding officer. "Yes Prime" Hot Rod replied after all he knew he should never argue with the commanding officer after all he knew he had to get the two humans to safety.

"Let's get out of there" Hot Rod said as soon as the humans got inside of his vehicular form. In the meantime the remaining Autobots were ensuring Airachnid did not follow the three of them. "I would not worry about it Hannah you didn't know she was coming back and Prime might have to increase patrols around your areas" Hot Rod informed the two humans.

Hannah knew where this was going and this was to keep the five humans safe. Hannah's father was informed by Firestar "I understand and Hannah thank you" her sire said. He knew being a single parent to a teenage daughter who was entangled in a war that came to their world unintentionally it just happened.

Prime managed to deliver a damaging blow to Airachnid and was thrown several feet this made the femme flee knowing her plan to get Hannah Ripley.


End file.
